Un autre monde
by MissWalker92
Summary: Abby et Kana sont sœurs, mais leur vie à pris fin suite à un accident. Elles devaient alors suite à ce décès être réincarnée mais à cause d'une fausse manip, elles sont envoyer dans une monde qui n'était pas près de les voir débarquer.
1. Prologue

**Me revoilà, oui je sais je suis un peu en retard par rapport à mon calendrier de base, mais je suis là c'est pas ce qui compte?!...non? bon bah t'en pis.**  
><strong>Donc cette fois, comme vous l'avez certainement lu dans le résumé j'ai écris un fiction sur deux sœur envoyer dans le monde de one piece. mais attention je n'en suis pas la seule auteur, je partage l'affiche avec ma soeur qui a bien voulu écrire en duo avec moi. Les chapitre seront intervertit on passera d'un POV d'une des soeur à l'autre d'un chapitre sur l'autre. Bien entendu pour que se soit plus clair les POV seront indiquer à chaque début de chapitre et a chaque fois qu'un POV change.<strong>

**Pour l'heure cette fic compte 60 chapitre écris, mais nous prévoyons d'en écrire une centaines et plus si l'inspiration est encore au RDV. On espère, moi et ma soeur, de vous retrouver tout au long de cette histoire.**

**Autre petit point à retenir, c'est au sujet des dialogue écrit en italique. les dialogue qui seront en italique correspondrons au dialogue pensée par les personnages...mais vous verrez un exemple dans le prochain chapitre. pour l'instant je vous laisse aec le prologue de cette nouvelle fiction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue :<strong>

La journée arrive à son terme, bientôt le jour fera place à la nuit.

Le crépuscule. J'aime ce moment de la journée, ou le ciel se teinte d'une couleur rouge, ce moment ou jour et nuit se confonde…mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas de chance les nuages recouvre le ciel. Ils sont sombre, si sombre qu'on dirait que le ciel va se déchirer d'un moment à l'autre. Ma sœur ne semble pas s'en être rendu compte, elle continue de me tirer en avant en chantonnant un air joyeux.

Je m'appelle Abby et ma sœur c'est Kana, une jeune fille pleine de vie.  
>Alors qu'elle avance devant moi, je peux voire ses longs cheveux châtain clair, presque blond onduler sur son corps, elle a de longues jambes rendue puissantes par de longue heures de sports. Sa poitrine est un peu en retrait mais présente toute de même.<br>Elle a beau avoir 17ans elle a su garder se visage qu'on les jeunes enfants, ce visage arrondie et innocent. Ses deux grands yeux verts pomme et ses lèvres rosées font d'elle une femme éclatante de vie. Mais le plus magnifique reste sans aucun doute son sourire, ce sourire qu'elle garde continuellement accrocher à son visage quoi qu'il arrive.  
>Certains diront que j'en fais trop, que j'exagère en parlant ainsi de ma sœur, que je la rends plus belle qu'elle ne l'est vraiment…c'est peut-être vrai…mais en tout cas c'est comme ça que je la vois qu'importe ce qu'en dise les autres.<p>

Kana est quelqu'un de très sociable elle arrive à attirer les gens et à parler avec eux avec une telle aisance que s'en est presque un don. Pourtant elle va rarement vers les autres, préférant rester avec moi…Moi qui pourtant, suis tout le contraire de Kana.  
>J'ai 21 ans et Kana a beau être ma petite sœur, on ne se ressemble pas du tout. Contrairement à elle, je suis plus grande et élancée, presque maigre, des cheveux d'un noir ténèbres et des yeux bleu glacé, un visage fin avec des joues légèrement creuse. J'avais une poitrine plus développer que ma sœur, mais elle n'était pas énorme jusque ce qu'il faut…enfin je présume. Ma peau n'était pas pâle mais pas bronzé non plus ce qui faisait ressentir mes lèvres naturellement rouges.<p>

Que ce soit physique ou caractérielle, Kana et moi nous somme comme le jour et la nuit, mais pourtant indissociable.  
>Kana elle est une jeune femme très enjouée qui sourit tout le temps, il lui arrive même de rire pour un rien. Ce qui lui a valu plusieurs fois être traité de folle. Mais si la folie se résumait à une jeune femme contente de vivre et qui le fait savoir, <em>alors où va le monde ?!<br>_Elle était peut être simple d'esprit et un peu naïve, elle restait la personne la plus saine d'esprit que je connaisse. Elle est également une véritable pile électrique, elle ne peut pas rester plus d'une minute au même endroit, il faut toujours qu'elle bouge. D'ailleurs afin de calmer son hyperactivité, _nom que les adultes donnent à son trop plein d'énergie_, elle avait été inscrite dans un club d'athlétisme et dans un club de gym. Mais même après 4 heures de course elle gardait de l'énergie. La preuve était qu'elle me tirait en avant pour rentrer.  
>Moi aussi j'avais été inscrite dans un club de sport, dans le club de handball. On m'avait dit que c'était pour moi l'occasion de ma faire des amis et de travailler ma <em>sociabilité<em>. Mais je n'avais été à aucun de ses cours et m'était inscrite dans le club d'art martiaux a la place.  
>Je n'étais pas aussi sociable que Kana, je préférais le calme et la solitude d'une bonne bibliothèque ou celle que mon iPod pouvais m'offrir. D'ailleurs personne ne venait vers moi, j'étais comme invisible. La seule personne avec qui je parlais était Kana, le reste du temps je restais enfermé dans un mutisme total, ou bien je disais parfois un mot ou deux pour répondre aux gens, mais cela n'allais pas plus loin. Certain appelait ça de la timidité, d'autre de l'insociabilité et d'autre encore disait que j'étais une sorcière.<p>

- Regarde on est presque arrivé !

Je levai les yeux pour regarder ma sœur. Elle me montrait du doigt un grand bâtiment de style baroque au loin. Notre maison, l'orphelinat. Car oui, Kana et moi étions orpheline. On s'est retrouver à l'orphelinat très jeune. J'avais 5ans et ma sœur avait à peine 1ans…

- Aller grande sœur, vite ou on va loupé le dîner.

Je lui offris un léger sourire et lui emboîta le pas.  
>Afin de rejoindre l'orphelinat nous devions traverser une zone en travaux. Ils y avaient des tas de véhicule de chantier et des ouvriers dans tous les coins. Ce n'était pas le chemin le plus sûr mais il n'y avait pas d'autre passage. La route principale était elle aussi en travaux, mais pas moyen de la traverser, question de sécurité, <em>du moins c'est ce qu'ils disaient.<em>

Sur le chemin, Kana me parla de son manga favori One Piece. Elle en était dingue, je n'étais pas vraiment folle de ce manga, mais j'aimais l'entendre me parler de ces pirates qui vivent des aventures rocambolesque. Bien des fois, Kana s'était amusé à jouer aux pirates, _et ça aujourd'hui encore_, elle se glissait dans la peau de Luffy et bien d'autre personnage tout aussi extraordinaire.  
>Aujourd'hui elle avait lâché son dévolu sur un certain Donquichotte Doflamingo. Elle faisait bouger ses doigts à l'image des marionnettistes qui font marcher leur poupée. Lâchant ma main un instant elle se planta devant moi en levant les bras.<p>

- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, tu es en mon pouvoir, Fufufu ! Dit-elle en prenant une voix différente. Travaille pour moi ou meurt dans d'atroce souffrance.

Je souris légèrement et elle se redressa.

- Alors comment j'étais ?  
>- Grandiose.<br>- Tu sais qui c'était ? C'est Doflamingo, tu sais l'homme super grand avec ce manteau en plume que tu aimes bien.  
>- Oui, je l'avais deviné.<br>- Tu voudrais avoir un manteau comme le sien ?  
>- C'est un peu extravagant, mais oui pourquoi pas. Il doit être d'une douceur exquise.<br>- Ouais c'est clair…je vais aller le voir et je lui demanderais de me donner son manteau et après je te le donnerais et alors tu seras contente.

Je lui souris une fois de plus. Kana était vraiment une personne incroyable, elle ne manquait jamais d'imagination et elle avait la main sur le cœur.  
>On continua notre avancer a travers le chantier, la main de Kana ayant retrouvé sa place au creux de la mienne. On arriva à vue de la sortie du chantier géant, il ne restait plus qu'à passer devant l'entrepôt de stockage.<p>

- Oh non ! S'écria Kana.  
>- Qui y a-t-il ?<br>- Je ne retrouve plus mon bracelet, tu sais celui que tu m'as offert. Elle tourna sur elle-même. Ah il est là !

Elle me lâcha la main et accouru vers l'endroit où son bracelet à breloque était tombé. Au même moment un bulldozer débarqua du coin à droite. Je couru vers elle, mais c'était déjà trop tard, l'homme à bord du véhicule donna un violent coup de volant pour nous éviter, vira à gauche et percuta des barils rouge entasser les uns sur les autres.  
>À l'impact, les barils s'ouvrirent répandant leur contenu d'essence qui s'enflamma. Je serai alors Kana contre moi, la cachant du mieux que je pu des flammes. Mon dos fut le premier à ressentir l'intense douleur des flammes chaudes, puis le brasier nous recouvrit toute les deux…je pus entendre le cri de Kana dans mes bras…puis plus rien.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour le moment. en ce qui concerne la publication je ne suis pas sur de tenir un rythme régulier je vais faire de mon mieux mais je ne promet rien.<strong>

**voila, voila KISS !**


	2. Réveille toi !

**Et voila le premier chapitre après le prologue. donc comme annoncer dans le prologue on change de POV cette fois et on passe sur Kana, la seconde sœur.  
><strong>

**dans ma première fic, je laissait des petites énigmes à chaque chapitre, j'ai voulu retentez le coups, mais avec cette fois des citations, j'adore les citations alors je voulais vous en faire profiter.**

**Oh et j'allais oublié...BONNE ANNÉE !**

* * *

><p><em>'La vie n'est qu'un vain rêve qui s'efface, la mort est l'heure où tout commence.'<br>__Lazare Wogue._

**Chapitre 1 : Réveille-toi !**

**POV Kana :**

J'avais mal, très mal. Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux pourtant fermés. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé. Tout s'était déroulé si vite. Tout ce dont je me souvenais c'est d'Abby qui courrait vers moi et qui me prenait dans ses bras. Après je me souviens avoir ressentis une grande douleur. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, _TROP chaud_. J'avais alors pleuré et crié tellement j'avais mal.  
>Mais là, je ne ressentais rien, ni cette chaleur, ni même les bras d'Abby...Abby ! Ou était-elle ? Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de ce que je pourrais voir, mais je voulais tellement savoir où était Abby que je fini par les ouvrir.<br>La lumière fut aveuglante, je posai ma main devant mes yeux pour les protéger de cette lumière, le temps que je m'y fasse. Une fois habitué, je regardai autour de moi.

C'était une petite salle. Un bureau trônait au centre de la pièce, juste devant une grande baie vitré d'où s'élevait une éclatante lumière blanche. Devant le bureau il y avait deux chaises vides. Cette pièce ne se différenciait pourtant pas d'un autre bureau normal, pourtant quelque chose me disait que rien n'était normal ici…_tout était blanc. _C'était si blanc que ça faisait mal aux yeux.  
>Délaissant un instant la déco, je cherchai ce pourquoi j'avais ouvert les yeux…Abby. En me retournant, je la vit allonger sur le sol, les yeux encore fermés. Je me précipitai sur elle.<p>

- Abby ? Grande sœur…réveille-toi !

Elle lâcha une légère plainte douloureuse et remua lentement. Je souris en redoublant d'effort pour la réveiller. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Contente je lui sautai au cou, les larmes aux yeux.

- Abby, j'ai eu si peur.  
>- Que…qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Abby, la voix encore somnolente. Elle se redressa subitement. L'accident ! Kana tout va bien, tu n'as rien ?<br>- Je vais bien…enfin je crois.

Elle lâcha un soupir soulagé et me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Abby sentait bon. Elle avait toujours eu ce parfum floral qui me faisait penser au jasmin, pourtant je crois ne l'avoir jamais vue mettre de parfum. Mais j'aimais me blottir dans ses bras pour sentir son odeur, ça m'aidait à faire le vide dans ma tête. Même si les autres enfants de l'orphelinat disaient que je n'avais rien dans la tête. Mais Abby, me disait de ne pas les écouter.  
>Elle me lâcha pour regarder autour de nous.<p>

- Ou nous trouvons nous ?  
>- J'ne sais pas…mais c'est tout blanc.<p>

Abby continua à regarder autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle avait dû sentir que quelque chose était bizarre elle aussi.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillé. Dis une voix derrière nous.

On se retourna pour regarder vers le bureau. De l'autre côté du meuble, assis sur un grand fauteuil blanc se trouvait un homme, on ne voyait pas son visage à cause de la lumière éblouissante qui émanait de la vitre derrière lui. Ses mains étaient croiser devant lui sur le bureau blanc, il portait un costume très beau et lui aussi tout blanc. Il ouvrit ses mains et désigna les deux fauteuils blanc face à lui…_ça fait beaucoup de blanc dit donc._

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Les jambes un peu engourdit je ne me le fis pas répéter deux fois et me laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils. Abby elle fut un peu plus hésitante. Je me tournai vers elle.

- Viens Abby, les fauteuils son super on dirait qu'on est assis sur des nuages.

Elle me regarda et vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil voisin au mien. On regarda alors l'homme au costume blanc attendant la suite. L'homme souris et recroisa ses mains devant lui.

- Je suppose que vous vous demander ce que vous faite ici ?  
>- Un peu M. Blanc on était en route pour aller à l'orphelinat puis il y a eu tout un boucan et pouf on se retrouve ici. Expliquais-je en bougeant les bras dans tout le sens. C'est vous qui nous avez fait venir ici ?! C'est bizarre tout es blanc.<br>- Pour commencer je m'appelle Jack. Répondit l'homme en se présentant poliment. Et pour répondre à votre question, oui c'est bien moi qui vous est fait venir ici.  
>- Pourquoi, on a fait quelque chose de mal ?<br>- Non, non bien sûr que non. Répondit Jack en rigolant. Il reprit son sérieux. En fait…vous êtes morte.  
>- Mais non, on va très bien ! Et puis si on était morte pourquoi on parlerait avec vous ?!<br>- Je sais que c'est assez difficile à avaler, mais c'est vrai. En traversant le chantier, vous avez eu un accident qui vous a couté la vie à toute les deux. Vous vous trouver actuellement aux bureaux des affaires post-mortem.  
>- Alors on est des fantômes ?!<br>- Non, pas exactement, vous êtes seulement deux âme en attente de régénération. La vie après la mort, n'est pas qu'un simple mythe. Voyez-vous, l'âme est un condenser d'énergie et l'énergie ne peut pas mourir, elle circule, se transforme encore et encore et ne s'arrête jamais.  
>- Donc on va revenir à la vie ? Chouette !<br>- Pas vraiment. Dans le monde actuel vous êtes morte, il n'y a pas de retour possible pour vous. Vous serez donc envoyer dans un autre monde.  
>- Dans quel monde ? Demandais-je impatience.<p>

Mais je n'écoutai pas la réponse, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander dans quel monde on allait tomber et comment ça serais, à tous les coups se serais super. Puis alors que M. Blanc regardait sur son écran les différents mondes disponibles pour la réincarnation, mes yeux se posèrent sur un nom en particulier. Ne répondant plus de rien je bondis sur mes pied en avant et appuya sur le bouton '_Enter'_ de l'ordinateur de M. Blanc.

- Kana que fais-tu ?!  
>- Non Mlle, ne fait pas ça !<p>

Mais j'avais déjà appuyé sur le bouton. Abby m'attrapa le bras, et je me sentis ensuite tirer en arrière comme aspirer dans un aspirateur géant, _pas que ça me soit déjà arrivé, hein_. Abby me tenait toujours, je m'accrochai moi aussi à elle, n'ayant rien d'autre à quoi me tenir. Le blanc éclatant de la pièce fit alors place à un déluge de couleur, c'était comme si on venait de mélanger plusieurs peinture de couleur différent dans un même pot.  
>Puis tout se stoppa, je sentis mes pieds toucher le sol brusquement comme après un saut. Nous avions atterrit dans une maison, plus particulièrement dans le salon. Il y avait deux canapé se faisant face, seulement séparer par une table basse, contre le mur derrière était disposer une grande et large bibliothèque remplit de livre au multiple couleur et taille. Il y avait d'autre meuble ici et là et juste derrière nous une petite arche donnait accès à une cuisine ou trônait une petite table entourer de 4 chaise. Par l'une des fenêtres de la maison on pouvait voir un jardin sur l'arrière de la bâtisse, où poussaient divers plantes, dont beaucoup je ne savais pas ce dont il s'agissait mais je réussis à reconnaître des tomates et des carottes, il y avait également un grand pommier dont les fruits bien rouge n'attendait qu'une chose…<em>que je les mange<em>.  
>Je me retournai pour voir autour de moi. Par une nouvelle fenêtre, je vis une rue en pavé ainsi que d'autre maison et en regardant plus loin, la mer.<p>

- OUAIS ! Ça a marché ! M'écriais-je en levant les poings.  
>- De quoi parles-tu ?! Qu'a tu fais ?! Me gronda Abby.<br>- On est dans le monde de One Piece ! Dis-je en sautant sur place.  
>- Quoi ?! Cela ne se peut.<br>- Votre sœur à raison ! Intervint la voix de M. Blanc.

On se tourna pour le voir près de nous.

- Votre sœur à lancer la régénération dans ce monde ci. Un regrettable incident qui ma foi n'est pas réparable. Vous allez devoir rester dans ce monde.  
>- C'n'est pas grave c'est super ! Dis-je en sautant toujours folle de joie.<br>- Cela n'a pas l'air de plaire à votre sœur. Me dit M. Blanc.  
>- Ne vous en fait pas. Dit Abby, si Kana est heureuse alors je le suis aussi.<br>- Oui, merci Abby. Je lui santa au cou et l'enlaça.  
>- Très bien…repris M. Blanc. Je vais donc vous expliquer le reste des évènements mais avant je vais vous donner ceci.<p>

Il sortit une boite qu'il nous tendit et l'ouvris. À l'intérieur deux fruits portait des motifs étranges. L'un était de couleur violette et l'autre était jaune. Il donna le violet à Abby et me tendit le jaune.

- C'est…  
>- Des fruits du démon, oui. Il était tout bonnement inconcevable que vous restiez dans ce monde sans ceci. Chacun que ses fruits vous correspondent, je ne vous dit pas de quel pouvoir il s'agit c'est à vous de l'apprendre.<p>

Si je croquai à pleine dents mon fruits et l'avala quasiment tout rond, Abby elle hésita et en croqua un bout. Puis elle fit une grimace, _ce n'était pas bon._

- Bien étant donné que votre arriver dans ce monde n'était pas prévue. M. Blanc me jeta un regard en bais auquel je répondis par un sourire. Vous avez gardé vos corps et vos souvenirs d'origine.  
>- Chouette !<br>- Les mémoires des gens de ce village ont été modifiés de sorte qu'ils savent tous qui vous êtes.  
>- Et qui sommes-nous ? demanda Abby.<br>- Vous êtes, Abby et Kana, deux jeunes femmes arriver très jeune sur cette île. Cette maison…il leva les bras pour montrer l'espace autour de lui…est la vôtre, tout ce qu'elle contient vous appartient...ainsi que la boutique d'herboristerie qui se trouve derrière cette porte.

Il pointa une nouvelle porte, curieuse je l'ouvrir immédiatement et arriva dans une nouvelle pièce de cette maison. Il y avait plein d'étagère surmonté de pleins de boite, de bocaux et d'autre truc dont je ne savais rien. Et sur un comptoir était posée une caisse enregistreuse pour encaisser l'argent, _évidement_. Je retournai dans la partie habitation en faisant la moue.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, je voulais être pirate moi !  
>- Mais je n'y connais rien en matière de plante et de…<p>

Abby ne put pas finir sa phrase car M. Blanc s'était approcher d'elle et avais déposé son index sur son front. Lorsqu'il l'avait touché ça avait fait comme un '_ploc'_. Légèrement sonné, Abby recula d'un pas et se pris les pattes dans le pied d'une chaise et tomba le cul sur le canapé. Elle se tenait la tête d'une main.

- Maintenant vous en savez assez pour vendre vos produits. Repris M. Blanc tout sourire.  
>- Vous avez fait quoi ? Demandais-je curieuse tandis qu'Abby papillonnait des yeux.<br>- Je lui ai implanté les informations relatives aux plantes et tout ce qu'une herboriste doit savoir directement dans le cerveau. Vous pourriez même devenir pharmacienne avec ce que vous avez dans la tête.  
>- Trop cool !<br>- Enfin revenons-en au principal. Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous restiez anonyme pour quelque temps. Histoire de vous acclimater à ce monde. Un gardien, vous guidera et vous aidera.

Il claqua des doigts et sortant de dieu sais ou un faucon aux plumes brune et blanche apparue et vint se poser sur le bras tendu de M. Blanc.

- Je vous présente Aro. C'est votre gardien, il communiquera avec vous par télépathie.  
>- <em>S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous, je serais à votre entière disposition<em>. Dit une voix encore étrangère à mes oreilles.

C'était vraiment étrange, cette sensation. C'était comme si quelqu'un était entré dans ma tête. Je compris que c'était en fait cet oiseau qui venait de me parler.

- _Mon nom est Aro, je vous priais de le respecter_.  
>- Ne rentre pas dans ma tête, l'oiseau ! Hurlais-je en montrant l'oiseau du doigt.<br>- Bien…intervint de nouveau M. Blanc. Je vais donc vous laisser à votre nouvelle vie.

Il disparue dans un nouveau claquement de doigts et Aro alla se poser sur l'épaule d'Abby qui, une fois remis de son choc, inspira un grand coup.

- Bien ... Elle se tourna vers moi et je lui souris. Bah, cela ne peut que bien se passer, non ?

Mains dans la main, Abby et moi on visita notre nouvelle maison.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit, mais les dialogues que les personnages pense, en autre, les dialogue avec Aro qui communique par télépathie seront écris en italique.<br>En revanche, les mots écris en italique dans les partie narrative seront plus vue comme une sorte d'exagération, une sorte de pointe d'ironie ou d'humour à vous de voir.**

**j'ai également fait un dessin de Kana et Abby, il est présent sur ma page _deviantart_, dont le lien et sur ma page d'accueil. D'autre suivrons surement.**

**Prochain chapitre sur POV Abby, dans peu de temps, rester à la page. ;)**

**KISS! **


	3. Premier pas

**_'C'est peut être un peu pompeux ce que je vais dire, mais je préfère mourir debout que de vivre à genoux.' _Charb**

**Chapitre 2 : Premier pas.**

**POV Abby :**

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines que nous étions arrivées dans ce nouveau monde. Kana n'arrêtait pas de sauter partout, cela lui faisait tellement plaisir d'être venue dans ce monde. Et la voir si heureuse, me comblait de joie.  
>Les habitant de la ville, dans laquelle nous avions atterrit, semblaient tous nous connaitre depuis longtemps alors que nous même nous ne les connaissions pas. Mais heureusement Aro avais su nous aider, il était devenu en plus d'un gardien un bon amis. Il restait le plus souvent avec moi, évitant Kana qui avaient pris l'oiseau pour un pauvre jouet et s'amusait à le martyriser au grand damne de celui-ci.<br>Grace à ce que Jack, _ou M. Blanc_, m'avais implanté dans le cerveau j'étais capable de faire n'importe quoi avec les plantes du magasin. Les infos me venaient tout naturellement comme si je les avais apprises, alors que je n'ai jamais ouvert un livre de phytothérapie…ou bien que je ne m'en rappelais tout simplement pas.  
>Kana de son coté, cherchait à savoir quel fruit du démon elle avait mangé. Ni elle, ni moi n'avions eu de manifestations étranges de pouvoirs. Il est vrai que je voulais savoir moi aussi quel pouvoir j'avais, mais je ne passais pas mon temps à chercher à le savoir comme Kana.<p>

J'étais en train de ranger divers plante, extrait et arômes lorsque Kana entra en trombe dans la boutique relier à la maison. À son arrivé, je sursautai et fit tomber une boite que je tenais. La boite en ferraille fit un vacarme monstre en tombant, par chance rien ne fut cassé. Je lâchai un soupire, j'étais pourtant habituer à la voir entré de cette façon pourtant je sursautais à chaque fois. Cela mélanger avec ma maladresse naturelle avait cassé bien plus de verre que je ne peux en compter.  
>Me tournant vers ma jeune sœur et voyant sa mine boudeuse j'en vins à penser qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver ce à quoi lui servait son fruit du démon.<p>

- Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?!...je veux savoir quel pouvoir j'ai. Râla-t-elle assise derrière le comptoir.

Elle se mit alors à jouer avec la sonnette poser en fasse du comptoir, ce qui il faut se le dire est très énervant. Mais passer mes jours et mes nuits avec Kana m'avais forgé une patience à toute épreuve ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Aro dont les plumes commençaient à s'ébouriffer.

- Tu ne t'y prends surement pas de la bonne manière. Dis-je pour sauver l'état mental d'Aro.  
>- Tu crois ?! Comment je dois faire ? J'ai déjà essayé de faire brûler des choses, d'étirer mes bras, de faire pousser des parties de mon corps un peu partout, de me transformer en n'importe quoi…mais rien.<p>

Je vis du coin de l'œil Aro lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_- Cela t'arrive de réfléchir_ ? Intervint Aro.  
>- Pas souvent.<br>- _Je vois ça. Les fruits du démon sont uniques, tu ne peux pas avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as ton propre pouvoir.  
><em>- Et comment je fais pour savoir c'est quoi ?  
><em>- Toi seul peux le découvrir.<br>_- C'est nul ! Bouda Kana.

Kana, rien ne pouvais la changer. Je me tournai vers elle et lui offrit un verre de jus de fruit et une assiette de gâteau.

- Ne t'en fait pas, cela viendra le moment venue.  
>- Oui…miam ! dit-elle en croquant dans un des gâteaux.<p>

Après avoir dévoré tous les gâteau et but son jus d'une traite. Kana se leva prête à ressortir.

- Ou vas-tu ?  
>- Je vais dans le champ de fleurs un peu plus loin. J'vais m'entrainer, je veux absolument savoir quel pouvoir j'ai.<br>- Très bien.

Elle partit en franchissant la porte en courant. J'me tournai alors vers Aro.

- Va avec elle.  
><em>- Tu es sur, tu ne voulais pas que je t'aide ?<br>_- Non, tout ira bien. Je devais ranger les nouveaux ingrédients de toute manière.  
><em>- Comme tu veux.<br>_- Soyez prudent.  
><em>- Toi aussi.<em>

Aro ouvris alors ses ailes et s'envola à travers la fenêtre ouverte pour rejoindre Kana. Je soupirai. Un peu de calme ne me ferais pas de mal. Je m'attelai faire les comptes et a noter dans un carnet tout ce que la boutique possédaient. Faisant au passage tomber quelques outils, je parvins même à me cogner la tête au tiroir de la caisse enregistreuse…ne me demander pas comment j'ai réussi cela, moi-même l'ignore.

Une fois les comptes finis, je me mis à ranger les articles que j'avais sortis. Les plus demander ces temps-ci était les infusions de thé contre la fatigue et le stress. Alors que je remettais une boite de pétale de rose sur une armoire en hauteur, à l'aide d'une échelle en bois, la porte s'ouvrit et la petite cloche y étant attaché sonna.  
>Rien qu'à la façon dont la porte s'ouvris, je su qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Kana. Ma sœur avait l'habitude de débouler en défonçant pratiquement la porte.<br>Je me tournai donc vers le nouveau venu. Un homme assez grand et élancée, vêtu d'un sweat jaune et noir et un jean tacheté à la manière des léopards. Sur sa tête reposait un étrange bonnet blanc tacheté laissant quelque mèche de cheveu noirs dépasser ici et là. Ses manches relevés, me permirent de voir des tatouages recouvrant ses avant-bras, ses mains et même ses doigts. Quant aux traits de son visage, il avait de légères cernes sous ses yeux et il avait un visage plutôt fermé et neutre. Sur son épaule reposait un long sabre ranger dans un fourreau noir sertis de petite crois blanche. C'était surement un pirate, _ou un voyageur prudent_, mais la première supposition me parut plus plausible.  
>Il s'avança lentement dans la boutique, regardant au passage les étagères. Et s'arrêta à quelque pas de moi.<p>

- Vous êtes Miss Abby ?  
>- Cela dépens de qui la demande.<br>- On m'a loué vos louages. À ce qu'on dit vous faite les meilleurs remèdes à base de plante de la ville. Je suis venue voir ce qu'il en est.

Ces villageois, ils sont pires que les vieilles grands-mères qui parlaient de tout et de rien dans le parc près de l'orphelinat. Si on voulait savoir quelque chose il n'y avait qu'à le leur demandé…mais je n'étais jamais gratuit évidement.

- Je vous demanderais juste une seconde, le temps de ranger cela.

Il acquiesça et fit le tour de la boutique. Je pris alors le dernier flacon de ma boite et allait le poser sur l'étagère…mais comme tout n'est pas beau dans le meilleur des mondes, l'étagère sur laquelle je m'étais légèrement appuyer céda. Tout ce qui était poser sur la dite étagère tomba sur le sol, certain flacon et autre boites s'ouvrirent ou se cassèrent.

- Super ! Dis-je entre mes dents serrer.

Bon bah je n'ai plus qu'à tout recommencer. Soupirant je descendis de l'échelle, non sans manquer de tomber plusieurs fois. Je me tournai alors vers le pirates, _et néanmoins client_, et vit qu'il affichait un léger sourire fourbe.  
>Descendu de mon perchoirs, je remarquai à quel points il était grand, c'est à peine si je lui arrivais à l'épaule.<br>Il du remarquer ma surprise car son sourire s'élargit légèrement et il leva un sourcil…je n'aimais pas se sourire…Espérons qu'il parte avant que Kana ne revienne.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous ? Lui demandais-je sans la moindre politesse.

Il regarda les étagères d'un œil curieux et fasciner.

- Vous en avez des choses ici…qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me conseillez ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Ce que je peux lui conseiller ?! Il est sérieux ?! Il ne peut pas se contenter de faire comme tout le monde, commander, acheter et partir. Bon réfléchissons qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui vendre. Je me plantai face à lui et le regardai de haut en bas, le jaugeant sans gêne. Il le remarqua et souris d'avantage.

- Cela dépend de ce dont vous avez besoin.  
>- Dans l'immédiat rien. Je suis médecin. Mais je ne me suis simplement contenté du coté opératoire de la médecine, bien que j'en connais bien plus que ça. Je me contentais d'acheter les médicaments dont j'avais besoin, mais à présent j'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus sur la phytothérapie.<p>

Tandis qu'il parlait, il déambula dans la boutique examinant les différentes étagères, prenant de temps à autres un article pour l'observer puis le reposait à sa place. Cet homme ne me fait vraiment pas penser à un médecin…un boucher peut être mais médecin j'en doute.

- La bibliothèque est un bon endroit pour qui veut apprendre.

Il laissa échapper un léger ricanement, qui ma foi sonnait comme le rire d'un vrai petit diable.

- C'est vrai, mais rien ne vaut les explications d'un expert…si c'est bien ce que vous êtes. Dit-il avec un regard vers l'étagère au sol.  
>- Je le suis.<br>- Bien dans ce cas me conseiller ne devrais pas vous poser de problème, miss.

Il ne me lâchera donc pas celui-là. Je soupirai et me retourna pour attraper un pot étiqueter sur une étagère.

- Tenez, ceci est de la calendula. Un excellent cicatrisant et anti-inflammatoire. Je vous conseille également un flacon d'arôme de fleur d'oranger. Cela a un effet calmant contre l'insomnie.  
>- Je ne suis pas insomniaque.<p>

J'arquai un sourcil. Avec des cernes pareils, pas insomniaques ?! Il se fout de qui là ?

- Je travaille beaucoup. Me dit-il pour se justifier.  
>- Dans ce cas…je pris un autre bocal. Des baies de Goji.<br>- Baie de Goji ?  
>- C'est un antifatigue également excellent pour la mémoire.<br>- Va pour les baies alors.

Je lui tournai le dos pour me diriger vers le comptoir. Je pris un sac en papier dans lequel je mis le bocal de baie de Goji et un pot de calendula en pommade. En venant vers le comptoir le pirate inspecta une étagère en particulier.

- Aconit napel, mandragore, belladone…ce ne sont pas des plantes toxique ça ?  
>- Seulement pour les voleurs. Il sourit d'un air encore plus fourbe.<br>- Heureusement pour vous que ce n'est pas cette étagère qui n'est pas tombé alors.  
>- Disons que je suis chanceuse…Cela vous fera 250 000 berrys.<br>- C'n'est pas donner dite moi.  
>- Il faut bien vivre.<p>

Il émit un léger rire et sortit des billets de sa poche pour payer ses achats. Puis prit le sac et s'en retourna, je baissai alors les yeux pour ranger les billets. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte pour sortir, un violent courant d'air secoua l'intérieur de la boutique. Je me tournai pour voir d'où venait cette bourrasque soudaine lorsque…

- Abby ! Abby ! J'ai réussi !

Kana ! Elle venait d'entré dans la boutique au pas de course et sautillait devant moi. Je la calmai en posant mes mains sur ses épaule et elle s'arrêta de sautiller, mais pas de frémir d'excitation. Aro arriva à son tour en s'engouffrant par la même fenêtre qu'il avait emprunté pour sortir.

_- Ouf, enfin…j'en pouvais plus. _dit l'oiseau. _Tiens qui est-ce ?_

Je le regardai et vit qu'il regarda un point dans la boutique, je suivis son regard et un coup d'œil vers la porte me fit dire que le pirate était encore là, sur son visage un air légèrement surpris y était attacher. Kana me sortis alors de nouveau de mes pensée.

- Abby, je sais c'est quoi mon pouvoir ! Je…  
>- Kana. L'arrêtais-je.<p>

Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur, puis se tourna à son tour vers l'homme encore au pas de la porte. Ce dernier avait retrouvé un air neutre, et semblait en pleine réflexion. Kana elle se mit à rigoler encore plus, elle m'attrapa les mains en me souriant.

- Abby, c'est Trafalgar Law ! Regarde c'est bien lui !

L'homme apparemment découvert, se mis à sourire il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la boutique et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Me voilà découvert. Maintenant que vous me connaissez, il est normal que je vous connaisse, non ?  
>- Je…commençai Kana, mais je l'arrêtai en me mettant devant elle.<br>- Désole de couper cours à ses présentations, mais nous avons des choses à faire aussi je vous demanderais de nous laisser.  
>- …il ne parut pas apprécier mon intervention, mais ne perdit pas son sourire. Très bien…au plaisir de vous revoir, miss Abby.<p>

Sur ce, il disparut en refermant la porte derrière lui, non sans échanger un regard plein de malice et de fourberie avec moi. J'attendis un instant avant de me retourner vers Kana et Aro.

_- Que s'est-il passer ?_ Me demanda l'oiseau de proie en désignant les débris au sol.  
>- Une simple maladresse de ma part.<br>- _Et ce type ?  
><em>- Il a dit avoir croisé quelques habitants qui l'auront envoyé à moi.  
><em>- Les villageois l'ont envoyé ici ?! Mais…<br>_- En simple client, il a dit être intéressé par la phytothérapie.  
>- <em>C'est tout ?!<em> Je hochai la tête.  
>- C'est trop cool, tu as rencontré Trafalgar Law ! Il est super, hein ?! Sautilla de nouveau Kana.<br>- Je crois t'avoir entendu dire que tu avais trouvé ton pouvoir ? Dis-je pour détourner son attention du pirate.  
>- Oh oui ! Regarde…<br>- _Il vaudrait peut être mieux faire ça dehors_. Conseilla Aro.  
>- Ok.<p>

Kana m'attrapa la main et me tira dehors. Elle m'entraîna dans la cour arrière de la maison, _à l'abri des regards indiscrets_. Elle me dit de l'attendre et de ne pas bouger puis elle s'éloigna de quelque pas. Aro vint se poser sur mon épaule.  
>Kana pétillante d'excitation se concentra en se frottant les mains, puis…<em>VLAM<em> ! Elle disparue pour réapparaitre derrière moi.

- T'as vu ça, grande sœur ?! Je suis super rapide !  
>- Super rapide ?!<br>- _Oui_. Dit Aro. _Il_ _semblerait que Kana ait mangé le fruit de la super vitesse.  
><em>- Elle n'était pas assez survolter, il fallait qu'elle mange ce fruit. Soupirais-je. Enfin au moins on ne peut pas dire que cela ne lui va pas.

Je comprenais maintenant la surprise du pirate. Il avait dû voir Kana passer à toute vitesse sous son nez. En même temps qui cela ne surprendrait pas. Kana continua de courir à toute vitesse, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une traînée orange très floue, _la couleur de son t-shirt_. Au moins ces cours d'athlétisme allaient lui être utiles.

Le lendemain, comme la boutique n'était pas ouverte j'en profitai pour lire un livre et me détendre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kana. Depuis la découverte de son pouvoir la veille, elle n'arrêtait pas d'en faire usage courant d'un bout à l'autre de la maison et renversant parfois des objets sur son passage, mais les rattrapant de justesse. Maintenant que je la voyais user de son pouvoir, il me tarda encore plus de savoir le mien. Peut-être qu'attendre qu'il se manifeste n'était pas une si bonne idée. C'est décider, dès demain je commence un entrainement.

- _Bonne initiative_. Me dit Aro. _Je crois savoir que tu sais te battre ?  
><em>- Disons que je me débrouille.  
><em>- Tu pourrais peut être enseigner à ta sœur…dans ce monde n'importe qu'elle capacité est bonne à prendre.<em>

Je ne répondis pas, mais Aro su que j'y réfléchissais. Je savais qu'il avait raison, Kana avais beau être athlétique, pleine d'énergie et maintenant super rapide cela ne faisait pas tout. J'allais devoir lui apprendre quelques mouvements défensifs que j'avais appris lors des cours d'art martiaux. Comme quoi cela n'avait pas été vain. Et puis j'étais sûr qu'avec sa super vitesse évitée les coups ennemis ne seraient pas un problème pour elle.  
>Après s'être longuement amuser à courir partout et dans tous les sens, Kana vint vers moi un peu essouffler.<p>

- Abby, j'ai faim !  
>- <em>Normal avec tout ce que tu viens de faire.<em> Répondit Aro à ma place.  
>- J'veux du chocolat !<br>- Je ne pense pas que nous en ayons encore. Répondis-je.  
>- Oh, non !<p>

Kana me fit alors son regard de chien battu, elle me supplia d'aller en acheter à l'épicerie. Soupirant je fini par l'exaucer. Prenant quelque billet je sortie dans les rues, après avoir dit à Kana de ranger un peu la maison sous peine de ne pas recevoir de chocolat. Je me rendis donc à l'épicerie et acheta le précieux chocolat.  
>Sur le chemin du retour je passai devant la boutique d'arme et m'arrêta devant la vitrine. J'hésitais vraiment sur ce que je devais faire. Devais-je oui ou non acheter l'une de ses armes ? Serait-ce utile ? Surement que oui, si Kana et moi devions prendre un jour la mer la seul maîtrise du combat à main nu ne serais pas suffisante, mais je ne connaissais le maniement d'aucune de ses armes et maladroite comme je l'étais, je risquais plus de me blesser moi-même qu'un potentiel ennemis.<p>

- On fait des achats, Miss Abby ?

Quand on parle du loup…Je pivotai et fit de nouveau face au pirate au bonnet blanc, Trafalgar Law si je me souvenais bien. De sa démarche nonchalante il s'avança jusqu'à être à quelque pas de moi. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la vitrine que je regardais peu avant son arriver, puis il revint vers moi toujours souriant.

- Je ne vous connaissais pas un tel intérêt pour les armes. Dit-il.  
>- Simple curiosité.<br>- Je vois…son regard sonda mon corps de haut en bas, comme je l'avais fait la veille avec lui. J'ai pu tester vos remèdes et je dois dire qu'ils sont très efficaces. Il se peut que je revienne dans votre boutique d'ici peu pour faire de nouveaux achats…et pour vous revoir.  
>- On m'attend. Répondis-je simplement en tournant les talons.<br>- Votre jeune sœur je suppose.

Là, je me stoppai net.  
>Je me souvenais très bien de ce qui s'était dit hier et des paroles échanger à ce moment-là et je me souvenais qu'à aucun moment je n'avais dit ou même laisser supposer que Kana était ma sœur. Cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait appris par un autre.<br>Je suis tolérante sur bien des choses, je peux en ignorer beaucoup d'autre mais s'il y a une chose que je ne supportais pas c'est qu'on s'en prenne à ma sœur. Ce pirate ne s'en n'était peut-être pas pris à Kana, mais s'il savait quel lien nous unis toute les deux c'est qu'il avait dû poser des questions, pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien mais venant d'un pirate cela ne pouvait être que mauvais.  
>Je me retournai vers lui, mes yeux de glace poser sur lui. Il sourit comme s'il venait de gagner un match. <em>Il me provoquait<em>.

- C'est bien votre sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup toute les deux.  
>- Qui a dit qu'il fallait se ressembler pour être d'un même sang.<p>

Je détournai les talons pour m'en aller.

- Attendez ! dit-il en m'attrapant le bras.

Me retournant brusquement, j'évita son contact comme si sa peau était brûlante et le fusilla du regard.

- Je vous prierais de ne plus me toucher ! Lui dis-je.

Dans la vitrine du magasin une des armes disposées dans la vitrine se décrocha et tomba de son support en bois. Le gérant arriva peu de temps après cela et grogna avant de remettre l'arme tombée en place. Et si le pirate au bonnet tacheté détourna un instant le regard pour regarder la vitrine, je n'en fis rien et continua de le fixer. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur moi, mais il ne vit que mon dos tendit que je partait.

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire...JE SUIS CHARLIE !<strong>


	4. Des projets précipités

**On se retrouve pour un 3ème chapitre, bon 4 avec le prologue mais bon on s'en fous.  
>Je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant qu'aucun personnage de one piece, ni même son univers ne m'appartienne ni à moi, ni à ma sœur avec qui s'écris cette fic. tout ce qui nous appartient n'est qu'Abby, Kana et leur histoire ainsi que les autres Oc qui pourrait faire leur apparition.<strong>

_**dialogue en italique = dialogue pensée**_

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Quiconque a bu une tasse de chocolat résiste à une journée de voyage.''<br>Johann Wolfgang von Goethe  
><strong>_

**Chapitre 3 : Des projets précipités.**

**POV Kana :**

- J'm'ennuie…elle fait quoi Abby, j'ai faim.  
><em>- Cela ne fait qu'un quart d'heure qu'elle est partie. L'épicerie n'est pas la porte à coté, c'est au moins à 5 rues d'ici.<br>_- Mais j'ai faim…râlais-je encore plus.

Lorsqu'Abby était partie, elle m'avait demandé de ranger la maison. Ça cela ne m'avais pas pris plus de 5 minutes avec mon nouveau pouvoirs. C'était super génial comme pouvoir, lorsque je courre en super vitesse, j'ai l'impression que le monde est arrêté je peux alors faire tout ce que je veux, je peux même voir des choses que je ne voyais pas avant.  
>Par contre, il faut que je travaille ma respiration. En super vitesse, j'allais tellement vite que j'avais l'impression que mon air était plus rare. Il allait falloir que je règle ça si je voulais un jour devenir pirate.<br>Abby a dit que lorsqu'on aura assez d'argent pour s'acheter un bateau on partirait en mer. Mais pour l'instant on n'a pas grand-chose, en même temps on est là que depuis quelque semaines alors c'est normal. On pourrait peut être chassé les bandits avec une prime sur leur tête et…

- _Tu n'es pas encore assez forte._ Me dit Aro coupant court à mes réflexions.  
>- T'as dit quoi ?<br>_- J'ai dit tu n'es pas assez forte pour chasser ses bandits. Tu as peut-être un pouvoir de fruit du démon, cela ne fait pas tout. Avant de partir combattre des bandits tu dois d'abord t'entraîner et apprendre à te battre.  
><em>- Quoi tu veux m'apprendre à me battre ?! Mais t'es un piaf tu ne sais pas te battre !  
>- <em>Je ne suis pas qu'un piaf !<em> S'énerva Aro. _Je suis un faucon gardien_.  
>- C'est bon pas la peine de crier. Dis-je en prenant une mèche de cheveu que je coinçai entre ma lèvre supérieur et mon nez pour faire une fausse moustache. Tu restes quand même un piaf.<br>_- Pff…tu es exaspérante. Je me demande bien comment faire ta sœur pour te supporter.  
><em>_- _C'est drôle, une de mes profs m'a posé la même question. Dis-je naïvement sans comprendre.  
><em>- Bref…j'ai proposé à Abby de t'entraîner au combat au corps à corps.<br>_- C'est vrai ?! Abby va m'apprendre à me battre ?!  
><em>- Elle va essayer.<br>_- Super ! Je vais devenir une vraie machine à tuer.

Aro lâcha un soupir tendit que je mimais des espèces de mouvement de karaté assez loufoque et totalement inutile en vrai combat. Je m'imaginais déjà en train de combattre mes ennemis et récolté des trésors en tous genres.

Soudain j'entendis la cloche de la porte de la boutique sonner. Cela ne pouvait pas être un client puisque Abby avais mis la pancarte 'fermer' donc cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose…

- CHOCOLAT !

J'arrivai dans la partie boutique au pas de course, en vitesse normal et vit Abby entrer. Elle ne me rendit pas mon sourire et s'avança un peu dans la boutique. Derrière elle la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une personne…

- Trafalgar Law ! Hurlais-je en souriant comme une folle.  
>- Bonjour, miss…<br>- Kana ! Terminais-je en m'approchant de lui. Tu es beaucoup plus grand que je me l'imaginais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
>- Je viens acheter d'autre remède à votre sœur. Me dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.<br>- Ils sont super, t'as vue ? Abby arrive à soigner n'importe qu'elle maladie.  
>- Ah vraiment ?! dit Law en penchant la tête sur le côté.<p>

Abby s'éloigna en soupirant et commença à préparer un sac avec divers produit qu'elle prenait ici et là, demandant de temps à autre à Law si cela lui convenait ou combien s'il en voulait. Abby n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup aimer Law, elle avait un visage sombre et ses yeux avaient l'air de lancer des éclairs.  
>Pour la plupart des gens, Abby a constamment un visage fermé et inexpressif, <em>un vrai glaçon<em>. Mais pour moi qui suis sa sœur je sais dire quand elle est heureuse et quand elle ne l'es pas…enfin presque toujours. Mais là je vois très bien que la présence de Law ne la rassure pas, pourtant Law n'est pas méchant, c'est juste un pirate sadique, arrogant, mesquin, manipulateur et calculateur. Sinon ce n'est pas un méchant, c'est quelqu'un de bien…non ?

Pendant que Abby fini de répondre aux demandes de Law, une idée me viens. Je me tourne vers le pirate au pull jaune et noir et tire sur sa manche. Il se tourna vers moi.

- Dit, tu ne veux pas venir à la fête de la ville de ce soir avec moi, Abby ne veut pas y aller.

Abby fit soudainement tomber un pot qui par miracle ne se cassa pas, elle le ramassa et se tourna immédiatement vers moi, mais je ne la regardai pas attendant la réponse du pirate. Il parut réfléchir un moment, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

- Bien sûr. Dit-il enfin.  
>- Hors de question ! Intervint Abby.<br>- Mais pourquoi ?! Tu as dit que je ne pouvais pas y aller toute seule, s'il vient avec moi je ne serais pas seule.  
>- Kana j'ai dit non.<p>

Je me précipitai alors sur Abby et me suspendit à son cou, la regardant avec mon air de chien battue. Elle tenta de me faire lâcher prise, sans réussir.

- S'il te plait, Abby dit oui, j't'en prie, j't'en prie, j't'en prie, j't'en prie,…aller juste pour cette fois.

Elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas me regarder. Elle savait que si elle me regardait elle finirait par craquer, j'ai toujours fait comme ça. Elle regarda en direction d'Aro. J'étais sûr qu'elle lui demandait de l'aide. Mais Aro se contenta d'hausser les épaules en émettant un petit piaillement.  
>Dès lors qu'elle lâcha un soupir, je savais que j'avais gagné. Elle me regarda dans les yeux.<p>

- Très bien.  
>- YOUPI !<p>

Je la lâchai pour me mettre à sautiller partout. Je me tournai vers Law, ce dernier affichait un sourire amusé. Il s'avança vers le comptoir derrière lequel Abby s'était réfugier en ruminant. Abby lui annonça le prix de sa commande, il paya et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il se tourna vers moi.

- A ce soir, miss Kana. Il se tourna vers Abby et lui souris. Miss Abby.

Puis il partit. La porte claqua derrière lui, Abby s'empressa ensuite de la verrouiller et retourna dans le coté maison. Elle s'installa dans le canapé, elle pencha sa tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le haut du canapé et ferma les yeux un moment en soupirant.  
>Lorsque je m'assis à côté d'elle, elle se redressa et ouvris les yeux pour me regarder.<p>

- Tu sais je crois que Law t'aime bien. Lui dis-je.

Elle laissa alors de nouveau sa tête retomber en arrière en grognant. À mon avis ce n'est pas réciproque. Je décidai alors de changer de sujet, je secouai le bras d'Abby qui lâcha un petit grognement pour me faire comprendre qu'elle m'écoutait.

- Aro m'a dit que tu allais m'entraîner, c'est vrai ?!  
>- Oui. Dit-elle avant de relever lentement la tête. Les dangers ne sont pas partout les même. Il ne suffit pas de regarder des deux coter de la route pour rester en vie. Il te faut apprendre à te défendre et pour cela je vais te montrer ce que je sais.<br>- Ouais et on pourra avoir des armes ?!  
>- Je ne connais le maniement d'aucune arme.<br>- _Il y a toujours moyen de trouver quelqu'un près à vous apprendre à manier les armes_. Dis soudainement Aro.

Abby et moi on se tourna alors vers l'oiseau.

- C'est vrai, il y a surement quelqu'un à qui on peut demander…il y a pleins de gens j'en suis sûr. Dis-je en secouant Abby.  
>- Pour l'instant, nous allons tout d'abord nous contenter d'un entrainement simple. Lorsque cela sera suffisant, nous verrons pour trouver quelqu'un pour nous apprendre le maniement des armes.<br>- _Tu as ton pouvoir à trouver aussi_. Dit Aro. _Il ne s'est pas encore éveiller…ou alors il l'est mais tu ne le sais pas._

Abby sembla réfléchir un moment. Puis elle se releva soudainement et se mis face à moi.

- Demain on commence l'entrainement.  
>- OUI !<p>

Le soir même alors que la nuit tombait et que la ville s'illuminait de couleurs et de cris de joie et de fêtes, je finissais de me préparer. J'attendais devant la porte le moment de sortir, Abby arriva alors.

- Tu n'es pas obliger de venir, Abby. Je peux très bien y aller seule.  
>- Non, je viens…et puis je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.<br>_- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas laisser Kana seule avec ce pirate_. Dit Aro.

Abby ne répondit pas et ajusta sa coiffure. Si j'avais opté pour une minijupe bleue jean avec un chemisier long blanc et noir et de long botte remontant juste en dessous des genoux, Abby elle avait mis un pull tunique beige avec un très gourmand décolleté par-dessus un débardeur noir qui cachait sa poitrine que son pull, bien trop grand ne cachait pas, avec ça elle avait mis un pantalon en jean noir et des petite bottine simple. Elle portait deux grands bracelets au poignet droit et un long collier avec un pendentif en coquillage suspendu à son cou. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon alors que les miens étaient seulement attacher en queue de cheval.

- On y va ?! Demandais-je en frappant dans mes mains.

Abby ouvrit alors la porte et me laissa passer la première elle ferma ensuite la porte. Je lui tendis une main qu'elle prit, puis Aro vint se poser sur son épaule. On fit alors route vers le centre-ville, là ou avais lieu la fête.  
>Arriver sur les lieux, je vis pleins de gens en train de faire la fête, de rire, de s'amuser, de danser, de chanter…ça avait l'air super.<p>

Je savais qu'Abby, n'aimais pas être au milieu de gens, elle se sentait pas bien lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. Elle préférait souvent rester seule ou alors en petit comité.  
>Elle était loin d'être asociale, comme le disait les autres à l'orphelinat, ceux qui disait ça n'était juste que des crétins. Abby était la personne la plus gentil que je connaissais, elle ne parlait peut être pas souvent mais elle savait écouter et ça c'est ce qui est mieux que tout. Et puis elle était toujours là pour aider les gens, elle n'attendait rien en retour. Et malgré tout cela les gens continuait de l'appeler l'asocial ou la sorcière à cause de ses yeux bleu. Mais moi j'adorais ses yeux, ils me faisaient penser à un ciel d'hiver. J'aime beaucoup l'hiver, surtout lorsqu'il y a de la neige.<p>

Je fus sortit de mes pensé par Abby qui me serra un peu la main. Je me tournai vers ma sœur. Son regard m'interrogea silencieusement et je lui répondis tout aussi silencieusement d'un sourire et elle parut s'adoucir et souris un peu. C'était comme ça entre nous, pas besoin de parole on se comprenait tout simplement.

-Vous êtes finalement venu, miss Abby.

On se retourna d'un même mouvement pour voir Law. Il portait encore son éternel pull jaune et noir ainsi que son jean tacheter, par contre il n'avait pas son sabre, ça c'est l'ours derrière lui qui s'en occupait. Dès que je le vit je lui sautai dessus.

- Bepo ! T'es encore plus mignon en vrai ! Hurlais-je à l'ours.  
>- Désolé.<p>

J'attrapai alors Bepo par le bras, enfin la patte et le tira vers le centre de la place vers les gens qui dansaient.

- Abby, j'vais danser !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila c'est fini...le chapitre pas la fic, se serais tellement décevant d'en finir là...vous ne trouver pas?<strong>


	5. Pour devenir fort il n'y a pas de secret

**Nous somme vraiment désolé de ce triste retard de publication, mais c'est que ces dernier temps c'est plutôt fastidieux. Ma sœur et moi même avons été vraiment très pris ces dernier temps alors on a pas toujours le temps de publier...mais ne vous en faite pas, ça ne s'arrêtera pas de si tôt, les chapitre sont écris jusqu'au 63 et on prévois d'aller jusqu'au centième...et peut être au delà. ^^**

**Enfin tous ça pour dire qu'on est désolé et pour cela on tenait à vous offrir deux chapitre d'un coup, c'est pas jolie ça?!**

**Et encore désolé de ne pas répondre à vos review, nous ne répondons peut être pas, mais vos mots et votre soutient sont avec nous de tout cœur alors merci à tous et merci aussi aux followers et à ceux qui ont '_favoriser_' (sais pas si ça ce dit mais bon) cette fic, merci.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Oui ! Je deviendrai fort ! Pour ne pas mourir dans la honte!'<em>**

**Chapitre 4 : Pour devenir fort, il n'y a pas de secret il faut s'entraîner.**

**POV Abby :**

Kana partie vers le centre des festivités en tirant derrière elle le pauvre ours qui ne cessait de s'excuser. Je soupirai en plaignant silencieusement le pauvre animal, en tout cas il dormira bien se soir. En regardant sur le côté, je vis que Law avais la même réaction que moi.  
>Lorsqu'il sentit que je le regardais il tourna la tête, mais je tournai également la tête pour ne pas le voir.<p>

- Comment votre sœur connait-elle le nom de mon second ?  
>- Elle se tient au courant.<p>

Je vis qu'il attendait plus d'explication, mais je ne dis rien. Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas, du moins pas plus que ça.  
>Je regardais Kana au loin, elle dansait avec l'ours blanc, Bepo avait-elle dit. Le pauvre animal ne savait pas comment réagir, mais au bout de quelques minutes il finit par suivre et même par conduire les pas de danse de Kana qui souriait à pleine dents. La voire sourire et s'amuser ainsi était pour moi le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse avoir. Plus jamais je ne voulais revoir les larmes et la tristesse se peindre sur son visage.<p>

- Je vois que vous savez être jolie quand vous le voulez, miss Abby. Me dit Law en se penchant vers moi.

Je retombai sur terre lorsque je vis le jeune pirate se pencher vers moi. Je remarquai alors qu'un sourire s'était installer sur mon visage. Je repris un visage neutre et croisa les bras sous ma poitrine.

- Vous aimez beaucoup votre sœur.  
>- Cela n'est pas une question.<br>- …vous devriez sourire plus souvent. Prenez exemple sur votre sœur.  
>- Et vous, vous devriez apprendre à vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde.<br>- Vous m'excuserez, je suis un pirate je fais donc ce qu'il me plait. Dit-il en souriant.

Je soupirai un léger sourire en coin. Un pirate, hein ?  
>Quand je pense que Kana elle aussi veut devenir pirate. Pas pour la richesse, ni pour la gloire, ni même pour la notoriété que cela apporte mais pour l'aventure. Kana avais toujours eu l'esprit d'aventure, son esprit débordant d'histoire d'aventure quelque fois complètement loufoque.<br>Moi ce qui m'attirait plus dans le monde de la piraterie c'était la liberté. Aller et venir ou l'on veut, dire et faire ce qu'il nous plait et tout ça sans jamais devoir rien à personne, ni même sans demander permission. Juste vivre.  
>Pendant que Kana dansait, je m'approchai d'un stand placé un peu à l'écart des danseurs et qui offrait à boire. Je pris alors un verre de champagne bien pétillant.<p>

- _Le pirate te suit_. Me signala Aro.

Je pivotai pour voir qu'en effet, Law me suivait. Je fronçai les sourcils en le regardant. Il se pencha alors et pris un verre qu'il leva devant lui, me le présentant comme pour se donner une excuses pour m'avoir suivis jusque ici. Je soupirai et alla m'assoir sur un banc non loin de là. Bien entendu Law se joignit à moi et vint s'asseoir lui aussi en croisant les jambes.

- C'est un bien bel animal que vous avez là. Dit-il en désignant Aro d'un signe de tête.

Il tendit une main vers Aro, qui fit rageusement claquer son bec, en signe d'avertissement, à quelques millimètres des doigts du pirate qui recula prestement sa main.

- Il est aussi aimable que vous a ce que je vois.

En réponse Aro gonfla ses plumes tout en fixant le pirate d'un œil luisant. Retenant difficilement un sourire je passai ma main sur le corps d'Aro pour lisser ses magnifique plume brune, il lâcha alors un petit piaillement d'aise.

La nuit continua, tout comme les festivités. Law tenta tant bien que mal de me faire la conversation. Ce qui n'était pas un réel succès étant donné que je ne répondais que par un minimum de mot ne disant que l'essentiel…quand je lui répondais.  
>Bien des gens seraient parties voir ailleurs, trouver une compagnie plus plaisante, plus divertissante, mais pas lui, pas Trafalgar Law. De tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec moi, il n'avait pas effacé ce sourire de son visage, à croire qu'il s'amusait ou plutôt IL s'amusait de me voir tenter de le faire partir. Je crois que c'est plutôt ça. <em>Cet homme est un vrai démon<em>.

Au bout d'un moment Kana et Bepo revinrent vers nous, le pauvre ours était complètement lessivé sa langue dépassait du coin de sa bouche arriver près de son capitaine il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Et oui voilà ce qu'il en coutait que de se frotter à Kana et a son hyperactivité.  
>D'ailleurs cette dernière vint s'inviter sur le banc, me poussant vers le jeune capitaine pour poser ses fesses sur le banc.<p>

- Je suis crevé ! Dit-elle en lâchant un soupir enjoué.

Kana s'étala alors de tout son long sur le banc, me poussant toujours plus vers le pirate, si bien qu'a un moment je me retrouvai complètement appuyer contre lui. Aro s'était envoler pour éviter de finir écraser par Kana et lui faisait la morale. Law lui par contre ne semblait pas déranger par cette soudaine proximité, il souriait.  
>Je le foudroyai du regard pour profiter ainsi de la situation et fini par me lever. Je crus même l'entendre rire.<p>

- Nous devrions rentrer Kana. Dis-je finalement.  
>- Quoi, mais la fêtes n'est pas fini !<br>- Aurais-tu oublié ce que nous avions prévu ?! Il faut que nous soyons en forme, et te connaissant le réveil risque d'être aussi émotif que cette fête.  
>- Bon d'accord. Elle se leva. Bonne nuit, Bepo, bonne nuit Law.<p>

Elle salua les deux pirate, Bepo allonger sur le sol complètement vidé de ses force leva seulement la patte en grognant des paroles incompréhensive quant à Law il sourit en nous faisant un signe de la main.  
>Je tournai les talons pour retourner chez nous, Aro s'était reloger sur mon épaule et Kana fit quelque pas en courant pour venir prendre ma main dans la sienne.<br>Plus on avançait vers notre maison et plus les rues se faisant sombre à mesure que nous nous éloignons du lieu de fêtes. Puis deux hommes sortirent en chancelant d'une rue adjacente, ils riaient à gorge déployer tenant chacun une bouteille d'alcool dans la main.  
>D'un regard entendu, je fis comprendre à Kana de rester tranquille et on continua de marcher en silence. Mais les deux hommes nous remarquèrent.<p>

- HEY, les filles ça va ?! Vous ne fait pas la fête ?!  
>- On en vient, justement. Dis-je sans même regarder les deux types.<br>- Et vous ne restez pas, c'est dommage. Aller venez avec nous on va s'amuser.  
>- Non, on rentrait chez nous.<p>

On allait reprendre notre avancer, mais les deux hommes nous bloquèrent le chemin en souriant d'un air étrange. Kana se crispa en resserrant sa prise sur mon bras, je me tournai vers elle pour la rassurer. Puis je regardai de nouveau les hommes.

- Laissez-nous passez ! Ordonnais-je.  
>- Et si on ne veut pas. Dit l'un des hommes d'un rire gras. Reste avec nous on va bien s'amuser.<p>

L'homme qui venait de parler regardait Kana d'un air lubrique avec un grand sourire, il tendit une main pour lui toucher la joue, mais je lui attrapai le bras avant et lui tordit le poignet jusqu'à entendre un craquement.

- Argh ! hurla l'homme en se tenant le poignet.

L'homme se massa doucement le poignet, la bouteille qu'il tenait venait de s'écraser sur le sol en se brisant en mille morceau répandant son contenu sur le sol en pavé. Il leva ensuite la tête vers moi. J'avais poussé Kana derrière moi pour la protéger et Aro s'était envolé au-dessus de nous. Il poussa un cri perçant qui raisonna dans la rue comme pour prévenir les hommes de ce qui les attendaient s'ils recommençaient. Mais ils n'y firent pas attention.

- Kana recule. Dis-je à ma sœur tandis que les hommes revenaient à la charge.  
>- Sale garce, je vais t'apprendre.<p>

L'homme déjà blesser tenta une nouvelle fois de me frapper. Je l'évitai et lui attrapa le bras avant de le faire passer cul par-dessus tête avant de finir sur le sol en grognant. Son collègue vint à son tour et tenta lui aussi de me frapper avec sa bouteille ou en donnant des coups de poing ou coup de pied rendu maladroit par son ivresse. Si j'évitai les coups, je ne pus m'éviter de tomber sur le cul. Mon pied s'était pris dans l'une des pierres qui jonchait le sol. Souriant d'un air déjà victorieux il s'avança vers moi, je levai la jambe et le frappa sous le menton avec mon pied. Il tomba alors en arrière et finit par terre.

- Abby ! M'appela affoler Kana.

J'me retournai pour voir le premier homme se relever et avancer vers Kana. Aro lui fonçait dessus et le griffait de ses serres et lui donnait des coups de bec, mais cela ne suffit pas à faire reculer l'homme qui avança toujours vers Kana.  
>Il tendit la main et attrapa Kana par le bras.<p>

- Viens un peu par-là, j'vais t'apprendre moi. dit-il du sang au coin des lèvres.  
>- NE LA TOUCHE PAS !<p>

Pleine de rage, je donnai un coup de pied dans les cotes de l'homme qui plia sous la force et s'envola plus loin que je ne l'avais d'abord imaginé. Il finit sa course dans la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements de l'autre côté de la rue, complètement assommé.  
>J'attrapai ensuite Kana par la main et la tira derrière moi vers la maison. Je ne m'arrêtai de courir qu'une fois Kana à l'intérieur et la porte fermer à double tour. J'emmenai Kana dans le salon et pris sa tête entre mes mains.<p>

- Kana, tu n'as rien ?

Elle secoua la tête pour me répondre. Je soupirai alors et la serra dans mes bras, soulagé.

- Maintenant oublie tout ça et va te coucher…demain on commence l'entrainement.  
>- Oui.<p>

Comme prévue le lendemain matin fut éprouvant, si je m'étais lever, lavé et habiller Kana elle était encore rouler en boule dans son lit. Je la secouai alors pour la réveiller et fut accueilli que par un grognement.

- Kana lève-toi, il est l'heure.  
>- Encore 5 minute…en plus il est bien trop tôt.<br>- Le monde appartient à ce qui se lève tôt.

Elle grogna encore des inepties, mais ne bougea pas. Je pris donc la couverture qui la cachait et tira un coup sec dessus. Ressentant soudainement la fraîcheur ambiante, Kana se recroquevilla sur elle-même et chercha à l'aveuglette une couverture. Je lui donnai alors une petite tape sur la cuisse pour la faire se lever.

- Ne voulais-tu pas que je t'entraîne ?! Si oui lève-toi sinon il te faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre.  
>- Non…c'est bon…j'me lève.<p>

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute Kana fini par se préparer et 5 minute encore après elle me rejoint dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison là où personne ne pouvais nous voir, ni même nous déranger.  
>J'appris alors à Kana tout ce que je savais, tout ce qu'en 4 ans j'avais appris aux courts d'art martiaux. Faisant preuve d'un sérieux et d'une écoute comme jamais elle en avait, Kana appris vite. La souplesse qu'elle avait reçue en cour de gym lui fut d'un réel secours pour les mouvements de défenses.<br>On s'entraîna ainsi une bonne partie de la matinée et on profita de l'après-midi pour se détendre. Kana révisait les mouvements que je lui avais appris, bien décidé à apprendre à se battre. Ce qui s'était passé hier soir avais dû la retourner mais heureusement elle n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Quant à moi j'étais assis en tailleur dans le jardin et méditait.  
>J'entendis un battement d'aile et sentis qu'Aro était près de moi. Il resta silencieux, mais je savais qu'il attendait quelque chose.<p>

- Cette vitrine qui a explosée, hier soir. Dis-je en brisant le silence. Tu crois que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ?!  
>- <em>Qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela<em> ?  
>- …l'autre jour…dans une vitrine…des objets sont tombé comme si on les avait poussés…comme si <em>je<em> les avais poussées. J'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence…mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.  
>- <em>C'est ton pouvoir qui se manifeste<em>.

J'ouvris les yeux et regarda Aro. Bien qu'il soit un oiseau je pu nettement voir qu'il souriait.

- _Maintenant que ton pouvoir s'est manifesté il faut que tu sache exactement ce qu'il te permet de faire afin d'en prendre le contrôle. Tu ne dois surtout pas laisser ce pouvoir te contrôler. Apprend à le connaitre, à le ressentir et alors il sera une extension de toi-même.  
><em>- Comment dois-je faire ?  
>- <em>Déjà il faut connaitre la nature de ton pouvoir. On peut déjà écarter le fruit zoan tu ne t'es pas transformer. Il ne reste plus que le logia et le paramécia, mais je pencherais plus pour le paramécia étant donné que tu gardes ta structure physique. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir quel paramécia tu a.<br>_- Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver.  
>- <em>On va faire une triangulation et éliminer les points un à un jusqu'à trouver le bon. Déjà on sait que tu peux influer sur les objets qui t'entoure. Tu as fait tomber plusieurs objets de leur socle dans une vitrine.<br>_- Sans compter sur le vol planer de cet homme. Je sais que je suis forte, mais pas au point de faire voler un homme de sa carrure aussi loin. Lorsque j'ai frappé cet homme, j'ai senti une curieuse énergie m'envahir.  
><em>- Tu pourrais tenter de retrouver cette énergie.<em>

J'inspirai un grand coup et me concentra sur ce que j'avais pu ressentir à ce moment-là. Cela dura un long moment pendant lequel on n'entendait plus rien que le souffle seul de ma respiration. Je tachais de faire remonter en moi ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir.  
>Lorsque cet homme avait approché Kana, lorsqu'il avait voulu lui faire du mal. Ce type, ce sale type, il avait touché Kana, il lui avait fait peur, il avait effacé de son visage son sourire. Et ça je ne le voulais pas, je ne permettrais jamais qu'on lui retire son sourires. JAMAIS !<p>

À ce moment-là, une sensation étrange monta en moi un peu comme une poussée d'adrénaline mais en différent. J'entendis alors un bruit de vitre briser et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux la fenêtre qui donnais sur la cuisine était fracasser, un trou pas plus gros que le poing y était visible. Je me levai et entra dans la cuisine. Sur le sol les éclats de verre de la vitre étaient éparpillés ainsi qu'un petit caillou. Je ramassai la pierre et me tourna vers Aro qui m'avais suivit.

_- Bon, au moins on progresse. Il va falloir gérer tes émotion, ma grande.  
><em>- C'est quoi tout ça ?! demanda Kana en arrivant à son tour dans la cuisine.

Je me tournai vers elle en tenant encore la pierre dans la main. Je lui montrai le petit minéral et leva les yeux vers elle.

- Il se peut que ce soit moi. Dis-je simplement.


	6. Quelques complications dans la note

**ET voila comme promis un deuxième chapitre en prime pour cette publication. Apprecirez! ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Ceux qui médisent derrière mon dos, mon cul les contemple.'<br>Francis Picabia**_

**Chapitre 5 : Quelques complications dans la note.**

**POV Kana :**

Abby venait enfin de trouver son pouvoir, j'en étais folle de joie. Ça faisait deux jours qu'elle s'entrainait avec Aro on avait alors découvert qu'elle pouvait déplacer des objets.  
>Elle pouvait faire bouger n'importe quoi autour d'elle et les manipuler à son bon vouloir…enfin c'est ce qu'avait dit Aro parce que question pratique ce n'était pas encore ça. Abby avais cassé presque toute les fenêtres de la maison et deux chez les voisins. Mais elle faisait des progrès, tout à l'heure elle avait même réussit à déplacer un livre et le faire léviter dans les airs sans rien casser, ni même sans que le livre ne retombe subitement.<br>Aro lui avais dit qu'elle devait développer son esprit que c'est comme ça qu'elle pourrait prendre le contrôle de son pouvoir et réussir à déplacer des objets plus gros que les livres. Alors elle méditait.  
>Le matin on s'entraînait au combat, apprenant et réapprenant des mouvements de défenses et l'après-midi Abby travaillaient sur son pouvoir. Quant à moi je travaillais ma respiration pour rester en mode de super vitesse plus longtemps, je pouvais rester plus de 5 minute à courir mais cela me prenait beaucoup d'énergie alors j'évitais de dépasser les 2 minutes.<br>Le 3ème jour après la fête de la ville, j'avais réussi à convaincre Abby de m'accompagner pour faire du shopping. On zigzagua en travers de la ville, et on fit toute les boutiques de vêtements que l'on trouvait. Lorsqu'on passa dans le centre-ville, sur la grande place on vit le maire de la ville parler à quelque soldats de la marine. Abby s'arrêta un instant.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, M. le maire mais nous n'avons aucune piste sur ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de la fête.  
>- Et les deux hommes retrouver sur les lieux, qu'ont-ils dits ?<br>- Rien. Ils ne se souviennent de rien. Ils étaient tellement ivres qu'ils n'ont gardé aucun souvenir de cette nuit-là.  
>- Mais il y a forcément quelque chose.<br>- Non, rien. Tous les habitants de la ville ou du moins une grande partie étaient aux festivités. Nous n'avons ni témoins, ni suspect.  
>- Qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire à mes citoyens.<p>

Le maire se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air désespérer en soupirant. Face à lui les marines lui donnèrent d'autres informations qui ne mèneraient à rien.

- Viens allons-nous en. Dit Abby en me tirant le bras.  
>- Pourquoi on ne dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandais-je.<br>- Autant éviter d'attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire.  
>- Oui.<p>

On continua nos emplettes jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe devant la boutique d'armes. Abby s'arrêta devant la vitrine et soupira.

- Plus j'y pense et plus j'me dis qu'il va sérieusement falloir en acheter.  
>- <em>Avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir, mieux vaut être équipé, même si pour l'heure vous ne savez pas encore vous en servir<em>. Nous dit Aro.  
>- Très bien allons-y.<p>

On poussa la porte de la boutique et on marcha un moment entre les étagères surmonté de diverses armes. Ils en avaient pour tous les goûts et toutes les tailles. On s'avança vers le comptoir jusqu'à ce qu'on voit que le vendeur était occuper. Ce dernier détourna le regard vers nous, son client voyant que le vendeur ne lui prêtait plus attention se tourna également. Je fus contente de revoir Law, _Abby elle le fut un peu moins_.

- Tiens, miss Kana, miss Abby.  
>- Je croyais que tu étais déjà partie, on te voyait plus. Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.<br>- Le log pose mets deux semaines à se recharger sur cette île. Mais ça vous le savez surement déjà. Répondit-il en souriant à Abby.

Abby m'avais dit, _je l'avais un peu obligé_, ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de la fête. Elle m'avait dit que Law avais tenté de lui parler et qu'elle avait tout fait pour le repousser, mais que cela n'avait pas marché.  
>J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire avant que Law était le genre de personne qui aime torturer psychologiquement et peut être aussi physiquement les gens. Alors voir Abby tenter de l'éloigner n'avais dû être qu'un jeu pour lui. Mais moi ça me faisait rire de les voir tous les deux.<p>

- Finalement vous vous êtes décidé à acheter une arme. Je savais bien que cela vous tentait.  
>- Tu lui as dit qu'on voulait acheter des armes ? Demandais-je à Abby en pointant Law du doigt.<br>- Non. Nous nous somme seulement croiser lorsque je passais par là.  
>- Ah, tu ne me l'avais pas dit.<br>- _Bien sûr que si, elle te l'a dit si tu écoutais un peu._ Intervint Aro.  
>- Il faut dire que miss Abby est plutôt du genre réservé. Dit Law.<p>

Il ne pouvait pas entendre Aro alors c'était normal qu'il n'est pas entendu la réponse et qu'il est dite. Je regardai alors le vendeur qui était resté silencieux, je vis alors qu'il ne paraissait pas très à l'aise, il tremblait légèrement et faisait des nœuds avec ses doigts. De toute évidence il avait peur de Law, ce qui était grandement justifier lorsqu'on connaissait ses méfaits.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à acheter ses armes ? S'interrogea le pirate.  
>- Question de sécurité. Répondit l'air de rien Abby.<br>- Vous parler surement de cet incident d'il y a trois jours ?

Abby échangea un regard avec moi, avant de regarder Law. On savait toute les deux qu'il faisant référence aux deux hommes qui nous avaient agressé et qui avaient fini dans la vitrine d'un magasin. Lorsque Law remarqua notre échange de regard, je vis son sourire s'élargir quelque peu.

- Vous en avez entendu parler, n'est-ce pas ? Cela s'est passé à quelque rue de chez vous. Cela ne peut pas vous être inconnu.  
>- Cela n'est inconnus pour personne tout la ville en parle.<br>- Maintenant que j'y pense…fit Law en se tenant le menton l'air de réfléchir. L'incident a eu lieu peu de temps après votre départ de la fête, et comme vous habiter dans les environs vous avez certainement vue quelque chose.  
>- Non ! Nous n'avons rien vue, rien entendu.<br>- Vous avez eu de la chance, ce qui est arrivé à ces deux hommes aurai pu vous arriver. Et deux jeune femme comme vous n'aurais surement pas fait le poids.  
>- Qui peut le savoir.<p>

Cette fois Law n'afficha pas qu'un simple sourire en coin ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un plus grand sourire, montrant ses dents blanche.

- Alors…dit-il après un court silence. Pour quel genre d'arme vous avez craqué ?  
>- Moi j'veux ça ! Dis-je en pointant deux lames accrocher sur le mur.<p>

Je sautai sur mes pieds et attrapa la paire de dague jumelle qui étaient fixer sur un présentoir sur le mur. Les dagues n'avaient pas de garde et la lame était courbée de sorte que lorsqu'on tenait la dague le long du bras la courbure de la lame faisait qu'elle ne touchait pas le bras. La poignée était couverte par une bande en cuir très résistant qui permettait une prise en mains impeccable.

- A-avec ces lames une ceinture v-vous est offerte. Me dit le vendeur en bafouillant.  
>- Chouette ! Dis-je en prenant la ceinture et en l'enfilant de suite. Et toi Abby, tu prends quoi ?<p>

Abby continua de regarder les armes en réfléchissant, elle ne répondit pas à ma question mais je savais qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait prendre. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui montra un sabre.

- Pourquoi pas celui-là ?!  
>- Ce sabre est bien trop grand.<br>- Cela ne m'a pas empêché de manier mon propre sabre. Intervint Law.

Je me tournai vers lui, c'est vrai que Law avais un nodachi et dieu seul sait que ces type de sabre sont grand. Abby ne prêta même pas attention à Law et continua de marcher dans la boutique.  
>Elle s'arrêta devant une étagère. Le sabre accrocher là était enfermé dans un fourreau noir traversé sur toute sa longueur d'une ligne blanche. La garde était sertit de plusieurs relief graver dans un style tribal et la poignée était recouverte d'un tressage blanc. Et sur le fourreau une fine cordelette blanche était également accrochée.<p>

- Cette arme t'irait à merveille. Dis-je à Abby.  
>- Votre sœur à raison, c'est une arme de choix. Renforça Law avec un sourire en coin.<p>

Abby tendit la main pour prendre le katana et le sortis de son fourreau. La lame était quasiment blanche et brillante elle se regarda un instant dans le reflet de la lame avant de la remettre dans son fourreau et de se retourner vers le vendeur.

- Je la prends.

On s'approcha du comptoir pour payer et Abby me conseilla de prendre également des protections d'avant-bras en cuir, j'en pris alors deux paire une couleur chocolat et l'autre noir. Abby regarda alors un point derrière le vendeur, je suivis son regard vers des couteaux de jet. Ils étaient à peine plus grands que la paume de ma main, idéal pour ne pas être vus.

- Je vais également vous prendre ceci. Dit Abby en pointant les couteaux.  
>- Combien en voulez-vous ?<br>- Combien en avez-vous ?  
>- Ce sont les seuls qui me restent.<br>- Je les prends tous.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi des couteaux de jet, lorsque je me souvins de son pouvoir. Elle pourrait alors utiliser ses armes de jet en même temps que son pouvoir et alors aucune cible ne lui résisterait.

- Vous êtes ambitieuse, miss Abby. Un sabre et un lot d'arme de jet. Se sont pourtant des armes qui demandent une maîtrise bien différente l'une de l'autre. Crus bon de dire Law.  
>- J'en ai bien conscience.<br>- Faut pas s'inquiéter Abby sais s'adapter à tout genre de chose. Dis-je en souriant.  
>- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais savez-vous au moins vous servir de ses armes ? Demanda Law.<br>- Pas encore. Répondit Abby. Mais nous apprendrons.  
>- Et comment ? Vous connaissez une personne prête à vous entraîner ?<br>- Non…On se débrouillera. Répéta Abby.

Elle allait faire demi-tour après avoir payé, mais je lui attrapai la manche de sa veste. Elle se tourna vers moi, et j'entendis Aro soupirer. Il avait dû deviner ce que j'allais dire.

- Hey Abby, j'ai une idée. On pourrait lui demander de nous entraîner.

Pendant un instant je cru qu'Abby allais tomber dans les pommes. Elle venait de comprendre de qui je parlais. Elle me regarda comme s'il elle cherchait à savoir si je plaisantais. Mais non, je ne plaisantais pas, Law savais utiliser des armes puisqu'il se battait avec un sabre, plus grand que lui en plus. Il pourrait donc nous apprendre.  
>Elle se mit alors à réfléchir, son visage passa même par divers expression pour finalement revenir sur une expression neutre, <em>sa favorite<em>. Elle leva alors les yeux vers Law qui était resté silencieux.

- Vous accepteriez de nous entraîner.  
>- Je ne sais pas trop. Dit Law d'une voix faussement innocente. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?<br>- Le plaisir d'avoir formé tes futures rivales ! Dis-je un large sourire aux lèvres.  
>- Kana !<br>- Mes futures rivales ?! Alors vous voulez devenir pirate ? Si je m'y attendais, deux jeunes femmes aussi inexpérimentées que vous ne tiendrez pas deux jours sur Grand Line.  
>- Vous pourriez être surpris. Répliqua Abby.<br>- …Law croisa les bras sur son torse, toisant Abby du regard. Très bien j'accepte. Mais à une condition…je veux tous savoir à votre sujet.  
>- Nous n'avons rien à cacher.<br>- Vraiment ?!

Law se pencha vers Abby et lui parla à l'oreille de sorte que personne d'autre qu'elle et moi ne l'entende.

- L'un de mes hommes était présent et vous a vu le soir de la fête. Vous vous battez comme une lionne m'a-t-il dit. Personne d'autre que moi n'est au courant, mais une rumeur ça a vite fait de se propager.

Il se recula le visage devenue soudainement plus mesquin, plus…sadique. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre de la boutique mal éclairé, à cause des deux néons cassés. Son sourire déjà grandement étirer s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Abby s'assombrir et ses lèvres se pincer.  
>Je savais pas expérience qu'Abby n'aimais qu'on la fasse chanter. La dernière fois qu'une personne l'avais fait chanter ça avait mal fini pour le pauvre maître chanteur. Mais là c'était Trafalgar Law, Abby était forte mais Law l'était plus encore.<br>Ce dernier recula et fini par tourner les talons et commença à s'éloigner.

- J'vous laisse jusqu'à demain matin pour y réfléchir. Si vous accepter rejoignez moi à la crique derrière la forêt à l'ouest de la ville.

Et il partit son sabre sur l'épaule, nous plantant Abby et moi dans la boutique d'arme. Le vendeur souffla de voir que le pirate était partie.

- Vous devriez faire ce qu'il demande. Nous dit le vendeur après un silence. Ce type n'est pas connu pour sa gentillesse. Il traîne derrière lui une sombre réputation et il fait froid dans le dos.  
>- On le sait déjà. Répondis-je en souriant au vendeur.<br>- Vous devriez faire ce qu'il dit, après tout dans moins d'une semaine il sera reparti.

Abby silencieuse, tourna les talons et marcha vers la maison. Je fis de même et tenta de suivre tant bien que mal son allure rapide.  
>Une fois à la maison, elle posa les sacs et le sabre qu'on venait d'acheter sur la table et se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière elle.<br>Je m'assis à mon tour sur la chaise qui lui faisait face et attendit.

- _Le vendeur à raison_. Dit Aro perché sur un meuble. _Ce pirate sera réparti dans une semaine, et puis il sait se battre. Son entrainement pourrait vous faire gagner du temps et de l'énergie._

Aro et moi on regarda Abby, qui était en pleine réflexion.

- Très bien. Mais les informations qu'il demandera devront être simples. Pas un mot de l'autre monde.  
>- Et pour nos pouvoirs ?!<br>- Il sait que tu as un pouvoir mais ne sais pas lequel, tu pourras lui dire s'il le demande.  
>- Ok. Dis-je en frappant dans mes mains. On va s'entraîner avec Trafalgar Law, c'est trop cool.<br>- Je crains le pire. Soupira Abby en mettant sa main sur son visage.


	7. L'art du combat

**Comme je suis dans un bon jour, j'ai décider d'avancer le jour de ma publication, n'est-ce pas remarquable ?!  
>Au fait, j'ignore si je l'ai déjà dit (j'ai la flemme de vérifier) mais j'ai fait des dessin correspondant à cette fiction, a vrai dire il n'y en a qu'un pour l'instant mais la suite viendra bien asse vite alors si jamais vous passer dnas le coin, n'hesiter pas à jeter un coup d'oeil sur ma page DEVIANTART (le lien est sur ma page de présentation) il y a également des dessins de mes autres fictions alors régaler vous les yeux.<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Le médecin à qui vous tirez la langue vous le fera payer cher.'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Francis Le Louarn<strong>_

**Chapitre 6 : L'art du combat.**

**POV Abby :**

Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui m'avais pris, pourquoi avais-je accepté de faire une chose pareille ? Je ne saurais dire, mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'irais pas. Comme si on entrait dans la gueule du loup de nous-même…alors pourquoi est-ce que je continuais d'avancer ?!  
>Pour une fois Kana s'était levé tôt et avais été prête avant moi, <em>ce qui n'arrivait pas tous les jours<em>. On était alors ensuite sortie pour rejoindre une crique non loin de la forêt qui longeait l'ouest de la ville. Enfin foret était un grand mot, j'étais juste un petit bois rien de très banal.

Kana gambadait joyeusement devant moi. Avec sa veste rouge elle me faisait penser au chaperon rouge se promenant tranquillement dans les bois, où un loup en l'occurrence Trafalgar, rodait. Mais si Kana était le chaperon, Law le loup…qui j'étais moi ? Le chasseur qui libère la jeune fille…ou la grand-mère tout aussi impuissante face au loup. Cette dernière semblait plus plausible, Law était un pirate, redoutable et intelligent, fort et malin. Je ne pourrais jamais concurrencer une telle personne.

- _Calme toi, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter autant_. Tenta de me rassurer Aro. _Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois, fait toi un peu confiance_.  
>- Je veux bien être optimiste, mais savoir qu'on sera seul face à ce pirate qui aura en plus l'avantage d'être entouré de ses hommes me refroidit quelque peu.<br>- _Il ne vous fera rien_.  
>- Peut tu m'en assurer ?<p>

Aro resta silencieux, ce qui confirma mon hypothèse. Nous étions des proies sans défense face à un prédateur des plus sournois. La seule chance que nous avions était de rester plus sournoise encore.

- Abby on y est, c'est là ! cria Kana depuis l'orée du bois.

Je la rejoins en quelque foulée, _sans tomber_, et lui fit bien comprendre de rester près de moi. Souriante elle m'attrapa la main et me tira en avant. Ce geste pourtant banal de sa main contre la mienne eu l'effet de me détendre. Kana avais ce don de pouvoir balayer d'un geste, d'un sourire tous mes doutes. Avec elle à mes cotées je me sentais capable d'affronter le monde, s'il le fallait. Mais pour l'heure il nous fallait affronter Trafalgar.

Ce dernier arriva sur le pont de son navire qui mouillait dans la crique. Son navire était immense et couvert d'une éclatante couche de peinture jaune poussin, avec quelque smiley sur le côté, son Jolly Roger. Je n'étais pas une spécialiste des navires, mais je devais tout de même avouer que celui-ci était impressionnant.

- 'Heart' ! coupa court à mes pensées Law. C'est le nom de ce sous-marin.  
>- Sous-marin ?!<br>- Et oui. Il sauta pour atterrir près de nous sur le sol. Une merveille de technologie qui est capable de naviguer aussi bien sur que sous l'eau. Efficaces pour éviter quelques indésirable.

Émerveiller par un tel vaisseau, j'en oubliai un moment Kana qui m'avais lâché la main et qui était partie rejoindre Bepo non loin.

- Vous aimés les bateaux, miss Abby ?  
>- Pas vraiment…disons simplement que j'aime les belles choses.<br>- Je vois. Dit-il dans un rire doux. Si vous êtes sage, j'pourrais vous faire visiter.

Comment ça si je suis sage ?! Je ne suis plus une enfant, j'ai 21ans tout de même. Law du comprendre ce que je pensais puisqu'il reprit son sourire fourbe. Ce mec est vraiment lunatique, un coup il me parle tranquillement de son superbe navire, _il faut le dire_, et la seconde suivante il redevient sarcastique et méprisable. Ce genre de mec devrait être fourni avec une notice.  
>Law nous fit monter sur son navire et nous conduit dans un labyrinthe de couloir en métal. Après ce qui me parut être une éternité on arriva dans une grande salle.<br>À première vue cela ressemblait à un studio de dance, sans les miroirs au mur qui était remplacer par des étals ou était poser divers objet servant à l'entrainement, comme par exemple des armes ou des altères de divers taille et poids.  
>Trafalgar s'avança vers un coin de la pièce et attrapa trois grand bâton semblable à des manches à balais, <em>surement ce que s'était<em>, et en lança un à Kana et l'autre à moi, gardant le troisième pour lui.

- On va voir comment vous vous débrouiller avec ça…il serait bête d'abîmer vos jolis minois.

J'échangeai un regard avec Kana qui haussa les épaules en souriant. Aro alla ensuite se poser dans un coin de la pièce sur une des structures. Trafalgar fit alors tourner son bâton et nous fit signe d'approcher pour l'attaquer.  
>Kana fut la première à se jeter sur lui, balançant son bâton de droite à gauche dans le but de toucher son adversaire. On voyait à sa façon de se tenir et d'enchainer les coups qu'elle avait au moins retenue mes cours. Mais ne sachant pas tenir son bâton et encore moins l'utiliser elle fut repousser. Law allais la toucher avec son bâton mais j'intervins pour parer son coup…un peu maladroite, tout de même.<p>

- Jolis. Dit-il.

Profitant du fait qu'il était tourné vers moi, Kana tenta de l'attaquer de nouveau, mais loin d'être un novice Law me repoussa vers Kana qui trébucha.  
>Il fouetta alors l'air de son bâton, mais je me baissai de justesse pour sentir l'air siffler au-dessus de ma tête. Je m'éloignai de lui et m'approcha de Kana pour l'aider à se relever, mais le bâton de Law s'abattit sur le sol entre elle et moi. Il frappa de nouveau au niveau des côtes, mais je parai de mon bâton, mes doigts évitèrent de justesse le choc et la force qu'il avait mise dans son coup manqua également de m'envoyer bouler au loin mais je réussis à placer mes jambes de sorte que je garde l'équilibre.<p>

- Joli jeu de jambes. Tu as un bon équilibre. Mais cela ne fait pas tout.

Il exerça plus de force sur son bâton manquant de me faire réellement tomber. Mais Kana arriva à son tour, obligeant Law à relâcher la pression sur moi. Il se retourna et tenta une attaque à la tête que Kana para, mais l'un de ses doigts fut toucher et elle lâcha son bâton qui tomba au sol pour se tenir la main.

- Aie, aie, aie ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! dit-elle en se massant les doigts.

Law allais une fois de plus l'attaquer, mais je m'interposai le repoussant sur la gauche. Juste le temps qu'il faut pour que Kana récupère son bâton. On fit ensuite une attaque combiner, Kana frappa au niveau des côtes et moi au niveau des genoux.  
>Mais là encore il bloqua nos attaque, il envoya en plus bouler Kana et parvins à me frapper les fesses de son bâton. Je lâchai un petit cri à se contact dès plus douloureux et le foudroya du regard. Il rigolait, tout comme Kana le cul encore sur le sol. Folle de rage je tentai un coup, mais il le dévia sans efforts. Il m'arracha mon bâton des mains et me faucha la jambe pour me faire tomber, il posa alors le bout de son bâton contre ma gorge.<p>

- Perdu…il se détourna en enlevant son bâton. Vous avez du potentiel, vous avez déjà appris à vous battre ?!  
>- Abby à fait du karaté, et elle m'apprend.<br>- Intéressant, c'est déjà ça de gagner…on va donc commencer l'entrainement mais avant…il se tourna vers Kana et moi. Je veux en savoir plus sur vous.

Kana m'aida à me relever et je me frotta les fesses encore douloureuse. J'espère pour lui qu'il n'y a pas de trace, sinon il m'entendra. Je me tournai alors vers lui.

- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?  
>- On va suivre les usages…je sais déjà vos nom, alors dite moi vos âge.<br>- J'ai 17 ans et Abby en a 21.  
>- Quel âge aviez-vous quand vous êtes arrivé ici ?<br>_- Dans la version officielle implantée dans la mémoire des villageois vous aviez 7 et 3ans._

On répéta ce que Aro nous avais dit, évitant bien entendu l'histoire d'implantation de souvenir.

- Je sais également que vous avez des pouvoirs, surement dû à des fruits du démon. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est lesquels.

Je me tournai alors vers Kana et d'un signe de tête elle comprit ce que je voulais. Suivant mon regard Law se tourna vers Kana, qui l'espace d'une seconde disparue pour réapparaître à l'autre bout de la pièce pour arriver la seconde encore après juste devant lui.

- Intéressant…la téléportation c'est bien ça ?  
>- Non, super vitesse. Je peux courir super vite.<br>- Ça explique comment vous avez pu passer devant moi sans que je ne voie autre chose qu'une tache floue. Les deux types dans la rue…  
>- C'était bien nous. Le coupais-je.<br>- Ils étaient bourré, et ils voulaient qu'on les suive mais comme on ne voulait pas ils ont commencé à nous menacer. Abby les a alors battus.  
>- Alors vous avez brisé cette vitrine grâce à votre pouvoir ?<br>- Non. La vitrine de ce magasin a éclaté lorsque cet homme l'a traversé…je n'y suis pour rien, du moins pas directement.

Law se tourna vers moi. Son regard plongea dans le miens comme s'il cherchait à savoir si je mentais. Mais mon visage avait si souvent adopter une expression neutre et impassible que savoir si je disais ou non la vérité en lisant mon expression était devenu impossible. Il détourna alors le regard.

- Très bien, c'est tout…pour le moment. Si j'ai d'autres questions je n'hésiterais pas à vous les poser.

Ainsi débuta le premier entrainement. Law nous montra le maniement des armes ou du moins la maîtrise du sabre, domaine dans lequel il excellait. Il demanda également à Penguin de nous aider à perfectionner notre combat à main nue.  
>J'avais derrière moi 4ans d'entrainement, j'arrivais donc à tenir tête à l'homme au pompon même s'il restait plus fort et plus rapide que moi. Heureusement cet entrainement au corps à corps fut plus bénéfique à Kana qui elle débutait dans ce domaine.<br>Alors que nous passions notre matinée chez Trafalgar à nous entraîner, l'après-midi était passé à la boutique, à ma méditation et à mon propre entrainement, je réussissais à bouger des objets de plus en plus gros.

Un jour alors que je méditais Kana m'avais même surpris en train de léviter en tailleur au milieu du salon. Lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux et que j'avais vu que je ne touchais plus le sol j'avais paniqué avant de retomber. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je lévitais, Aro m'avais dit que c'était bon signe que cela voulait dire que le pouvoir et moi ne faisions plus qu'un, mais ça m'avais grandement surpris. Depuis je tentais alors de me faire lévité…quand je ne retombais pas lourdement sur le sol.

Il ne restait plus que 4 jours avant que le log pose des pirates ne soit recharger complètement et qu'ils finissent par s'en aller. Ce jour-là, Kana perfectionnait ses techniques au corps à corps avec Penguin tandis que moi je continuais d'apprendre le maniement des armes en face à face avec Law lui-même. Mais mon regard restait tout de fois tourner vers ma jeune sœur, ce qui me value un nouveau coup de bâton sur les fesses.

- Arrête ça ! Sifflais-je à Law.  
>- Cesse de t'inquiète pour elle et inquiète toi plutôt pour toi. Tu es forte, mais si tu continues de détourner le regard tu te feras tuer.<br>- C'est ma sœur, je veille sur elle.  
>- Mais morte tu ne protégeras personne…prend ton sabre.<p>

Je fis ce qu'il dit et alla chercher mon katana poser dans un coin de la pièce. Je lui avais donné le nom de Snow, à cause de sa lame blanche et éclatante. Je savais qu'une arme sans nom n'était pas totalement dévouée à son possesseur raison pour laquelle j'avais baptisé cette lame.  
>Lorsque je retournai vers le centre de la pièce, Law avais déjà sortis son sabre de son fourreau et attendait que je fasse de même. Il me fit signe de l'attaquer, sans attendre plus longtemps j'attaquai et il para. Lorsqu'il me repoussa je manquai de tomber. Je regardai alors l'arme que je tenais.<p>

- Les armes sont plus lourdes que les bâtons. Apprend à connaitre ton arme, ressens son énergie, supporte son poids. Ton arme fait partie de toi, voit la comme l'extension de ton propre corps, tel la piqûre d'une guêpe.

Il fit tournoyer son sabre dans des mouvements qui paraissaient simple et léger, alors que son sabre, ou du moins son nodachi était lourd. Il attaqua et je parai et ainsi de suite.

- Tes mouvements doivent être fluides et rapide, silencieux et fort. Mais n'oublie pas de garder ton équilibre en tout temps. Tombe...Il me faucha la jambe ce qui me fit tomber, il pointa alors la lame de son sabre sur ma gorge…et tu es mort…Aller debout.

Je me relevai et leva mon sabre face à moi. Law était rapide et plus fort que moi. Si je voulais avoir une chance de le toucher, je devais rusée. Je l'observai alors. Law tenait principalement son arme à une main, bien que le nodachi nécessite normalement les deux mains. Je devais alors faire en sorte de le faire utiliser ses deux mains pour pouvoir faire ce que j'avais en tête.  
>Je reculai alors mettant une plus grande distance entre nous. Il s'avança mais chaque fois je gardais cette même distance. Cette soudaine distance l'obligeait alors à faire de plus large mouvements, alourdissant son arme par ses gestes trop grands. Il porta alors ses deux mains sur la garde. BINGO !<br>Je le laissai attaquer, puis avança d'un bond passant sous sa lame qui siffla au-dessus de ma tête. Lorsque je fus suffisamment près de lui, je ne le frappai pas avec mon sabre mais le poussa. Son geste précédent, bien trop grand l'avais obligé à prendre une posture peu sur et peu équilibrer ce qui fait que de cette simple poussé, je le déséquilibrai. Ce n'est que là que je frappai de mon sabre.  
>Mais avant que je n'ai pu le frapper il réussit par dieu sais quel miracle à bloquer mon coup après s'être rééquilibrée.<p>

- Bien essayer. Dit-il en souriant d'une fourberie sans nom. L'observation est une arme comme une autre et tu la manie avec élégance, mais je fais mieux.

Il me repoussa doucement et se redressa.

- Tu apprends vite…je ne dis rien et il sourit. C'est là que tu es sensé dire que tu as un bon professeur.

Il devait surement s'attendre à ce que je réplique ou que je dise quelque chose, mais je restai silencieuse. Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Et puis de toute façon je savais qu'il aurait été capable de m'envoyer une nouvelle pic pour m'énerver plus que nécessaire. Alors autant rester silencieuse et conserver sa salive et son énergie pour des choses plus constructives.  
>Il soupira voyant surement qu'il obtiendrait rien de moi et nous congédia moi et Kana lorsqu'il vit l'heure déjà avancer. Comme à chaque fin d'entrainement Aro revint s'installer sur mon épaule et je lui fis une caresse sous le bec.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, je vous en serais très reconnaissante.<strong>


	8. Une malade pas si imaginaire

**Coucou mes p'tit chou!**

**Encore un grand merci pour votre soutient.**

**Je doit dire que vous ne manquer pas d'imagination sur le futur de nos petite héroïnes, enfin si on peut les appeler comme ça. Vous avez été nombreuse (pour ne pas dire toute) à dire que Trafalgar tenterais de les kidnapper ou de les rouler pour les avoir dans son équipage...je vais surement vous paraître sadique et machiavélique, car je ne vais rien vous dire. HAHAHAHA ! vous verrez ce qu'il va se passer en temps et en heures. Oh que je suis méchante !**

**Dans vos récente review, vous êtes nombreuse à nous dire que vous préférez le profit d'Abby. Ma sœur est moi même, on voudrais savoir ce qui ne vous plais pas chez Kana et s'il y a des chose qui pourrais être changer ou améliorer on est toute ouïe. Il serais embêtant de perdre des lecteur/lectrice sur un truc aussi poireau que le profil de Kana.  
>voila donc on serais super contente de savoir ce que vous avez à nous dire, sans retenue. ^^<strong>

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'La vraie pudeur est de cacher ce qui n'est pas beau à faire voir.'<br>**_**Georges Courteline.**

**Chapitre 7 : Une malade pas si imaginaire.**

**POV Kana :**

J'étais à la fois super exciter, parce que je me sentais devenir plus forte à chaque entrainement que je suivais, mais également triste parce que je savais qu'il ne restait plus que 3 jours avant que les pirates du Heart ne s'en aille.  
>C'est pour ça que chaque après-midi je trépignais d'envie d'être le lendemain matin pour aller rejoindre les pirates. Abby elle s'occupait de la boutique, mais ces dernier temps on n'avait pas beaucoup de client alors elle s'entraînait avec ses pouvoirs.<br>Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès et arrivais à déplacer en même temps plusieurs objets et aussi à mieux viser. Les objets allaient exactement là où elle le voulait…ou presque.  
>Ce qu'elle faisait maintenant c'était tenter de me soulever, elle m'avait fait voler jusqu'à plafond du salon. J'en étais devenu hystérique et il m'arrivait souvent de lui demander de me faire voler, et pour une fois Aro était de mon côté. Il disait que cela ferais un entrainement idéal pour Abby, qu'elle devait apprendre à soulever les objets vivants aussi bien que les objets inanimés.<p>

Mais ce jour-là, Abby n'était pas comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'on était rentré de l'entrainement de Law, elle s'était avachit sur la table, le front poser contre le bois en soupirant.

- Tout va bien grande sœur ?  
>- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Me dit-elle en se redressant et en me souriant timidement. Juste un peu de fatigue, je vais aller me reposer un peu.<br>- _Tu es sur que tout va bien_. Demanda cette fois Aro tous aussi inquiet.  
>- Oui.<p>

Elle se leva lentement et monta les marches qui menaient aux chambres. Dans l'escalier elle manqua de trébucher deux fois, mais continua son ascension pour arriver dans sa chambre et s'y reposer.

- Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Aro.  
>- <em>Je l'espère. On va la laisser se reposer, nous verrons comment elle se porte après un repos mérité<em>.  
>- J'vais lui préparer une bonne soupe bien chaude. Lorsque je n'étais pas bien, elle m'en faisait toujours une et après j'allais mieux.<br>_- Bonne idée. Mais sais-tu comment on fait ?  
><em>- Évidement !

Le regard que me lança Aro me laissa comprendre qu'il en doutait. Mais je savais faire une soupe…ça ne devais pas être bien compliqué et puis Abby avais un livre de cuisine, ça devais bien y être.  
>Je commençai par prendre le livre et tourna rapidement les pages, pour trouver ce que je cherchais au bout d'un quart d'heure. Je sortis alors les ustensiles pour la préparation. Aro me seconda pour préparer la soupe et si au bout d'une heure et demie on arriva à préparer une soupe digne de ce nom, la cuisine elle demeura dans un état post-apocalyptique. Sans parler de notre apparence à moi et Aro.<br>J'avais des morceaux des carottes accroché dans les boucles de mes cheveux et Aro était devenue tout blanc, couvert d'une épaisse couche de farine.  
>Étrange lorsqu'on sait qu'on préparait une soupe. Mais c'est que j'avais voulu attraper un aromate pour en mettre dans la soupe et à la place j'avais fait tomber le sac de farine et comme par hasard Aro était juste en dessous, d'où son état fantomatique.<p>

_- Tu aurais pu faire attention, tout de même.  
><em>- Désole. Dis-je pour la énième fois.  
><em>- Tu n'as pas l'air désolé, tu n'arrêtes pas de rire.<br>_- Mais ça te va bien, t'es tout blanc.

Aro lâcha un piaillement pour manifester son mécontentement. Maintenant que la soupe était prête, je devais ranger la cuisine, je ne voudrais pas qu'Abby voit tout se bazar et puis elle se fatiguerait encore plus à me faire la moral.  
>Cette fois Aro ne resta pas près de moi. Il s'en alla dans la salle de bain et alluma à l'aide de ses pattes le robinet pour nettoyer ses plumes devenues blanche et poudreuse.<br>Il reparu dans le salon qu'une fois débarrasser de la farine, mais ses plumes étaient couverte de gouttelette d'eau. Il commença alors à se sécher en enlevant tous les gouttes d'eau. Lorsque je fini de ranger la cuisine je pris une serviette et l'aida à se sécher.  
>Une fois totalement sec et toutes ses plumes redevenues lisse et douce, on se mit à discuter et à rigoler. Abby ne revint pas, elle resta dans son lit toute l'après-midi ainsi que la soirée.<p>

Le lendemain je fus réveiller par mon estomac qui criait famine, en descendant dans la cuisine je réveillai Aro qui dormais sur le canapé, rouler en une boule de plume. Je vis alors sur le plan de travail que la soupe que j'avais fait hier soir n'avait pas bouger.

- Abby n'a pas touché à ma soupe ! Dis-je en me tournant vers Aro.  
><em>- Elle n'est pas redescendu de la chambre depuis hier. On devrait aller voir comment elle va et lui apporter de quoi déjeuner.<br>_- Oui.

Je pris un bol que je remplis avec du café et quelque toast que j'avais fait griller, ainsi que de la confiture et une pomme. Je posai le tout sur un plateau et monta vers la chambre d'Abby, Aro sur mon épaule.  
>Je frappai à la porte, mais aucune réponse alors j'ouvris. Abby était allongé dans son lit, roulé dans les couvertures comme un sushi. Seul quelqu'un de ses cheveux dépassait. Le rideau étaient ouvert et laissait entré la lumière, elle n'avait pas dû le fermer hier soir.<p>

- Abby ?!...Abby je t'apporte le petit déjeuner.

Elle laissa échapper quelque gémissements, puis immergea doucement de sous la couverture. Elle se redressa en position assise. Son visage était brillant à cause de la fine pellicule de sueur qui couvrait sa peau. Son visage pâle montrait des joues rosis, et ses yeux à demi-clos étaient légèrement rouge et entourer de trait de cernes profonde. Son visage ne m'avait jamais parue aussi squelettique qu'en ce moment.

- Ça va bien Abby ? Demandais-je plus qu'inquiète.  
>- Oui…un peu fatiguer, mauvaise nuit.<p>

Elle souleva la couverture et posa ses pieds sur le sol. Elle frissonna à cause de la fraîcheur du sol et regarda le plateau que je venais de poser sur la table de chevet.

- C'est toi qui as fait cela ?  
>- Oui, je t'avais fait une soupe hier soir aussi, mais comme tu ne t'es pas lever elle a refroidit.<br>- Je pourrais la faire réchauffer et la manger tout à l'heure.

Elle me sourit timidement et je lui répondis aussi par un sourire, même si j'étais un peu inquiète. Abby avais une voix rauque et une respiration sifflante comme une personne qui est enrhumé. Elle prit la pomme et tenta de la couper, mais le couteau glissa et elle s'entailla le bout du doigt d'où se mis à perler de grosse goutte de sang.

- Grande sœur ! Paniquais-je.  
>- Cela n'est rien, ma main à juste glissée, un pansement et on n'en parle plus.<p>

Je pris sa main et entoura son doigts blesser dans une serviette le temps d'aller chercher des pansements. Je lui en mis un autour du doigt. Je pris la pomme et le couteau pour trancher moi-même le fruit.

- Laisse Kana, je peux le faire. Tu devrais plutôt rejoindre Trafalgar pour ton entrainement.  
>- Mais et toi ?<br>- Je vais rester ici. Je crois que j'ai attrapé un rhume, il vaut mieux que je reste allonger.  
>- Tu es sur ?!<br>- Oui...Vas…Aro sera avec toi.  
>- C'est juste un rhume ?<br>- Juste un rhume.

Rassurer je lui offris un sourire qu'elle me retourna. Elle m'accompagna d'un pas tremblotant vers la porte et me regarda partir vers l'ouest de la ville pour rejoindre Law. Je lui fis des signe jusqu'à ce que je ne l'a voit plus. Je regardai alors devant moi.

- C'est juste un rhume. Me dis-je en souriant pour me convaincre.

Law était la debout à m'attendre, les bras croiser sur son torse et le pied battant le sol dans un geste nerveux.

- Déjà qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de jours il faut que vous traîniez en route. Dit-il en me regardant d'un air dur.  
>- Désole. Dis-je sans perdre mon sourire.<br>- Ou est miss Abby ?  
>- Elle est restée à la maison, elle ne viendra pas.<br>- Restée ?! Sait-elle au moins que tu es là ?  
>- Oui. C'est même elle qui m'a dit que je pouvais venir.<br>- Seule…avec moi ?  
>- Je ne suis pas seule, j'ai Aro avec moi.<p>

Law devais surement avoir sentis quelque chose n'allais pas. On aurait dit que le fait que je sois seul ici le perturbe, comme si ce n'était pas naturel.

- Abby ne se sentais pas bien, elle était très fatiguée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait avoir un rhume et qu'elle préférait rester pour se reposer.  
>- Comment était-elle ?<br>- Bah elle était pale avec les yeux rouge, elle respirait bizarrement.

J'énonçai tout ce que j'avais remarqué sur Abby ce matin, levant un doigt à chaque fois, lorsque je relevai les yeux Law n'était plus là. Je me retournai pour le voir marcher vers la ville d'un pas pressant.

- Tu vas ou ?  
>- Faire une visite surprise à miss Abby. Me répondit-il d'un sourire en coin.<br>- _Ne le laisse pas y aller_. me dit Aro. _Si Abby le voit elle pourrait s'énerver et dans son état ce n'est pas conseiller_.  
>- Mais Abby n'a qu'un rhume.<br>_- Elle n'a pas qu'un simple rhume, elle est plus gravement malade. Elle ne voulait pas te le dire pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas._

Je réalisai alors ce que venait de dire Aro. Je me frappai alors le front pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant. Pourtant Abby avais toujours fait ça. Chaque fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, qu'elle sentait qu'elle tombait malade, elle m'éloignait, elle faisait en sorte que je ne la vois pas malade pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. Je n'avais alors rien vue, pensant seulement qu'elle voulait être seule quelque temps. Mais en m'éloignant elle m'inquiétait encore plus.  
>Je rattrapai Law de ma super vitesse et lui coupa la route.<p>

- Tu ne peux pas aller la voir ! Elle n'est pas bien, si tu y va…  
>- Je suis médecin, je sais très bien ce que je fais.<br>- Mais…  
>- <em>Kana <em>! Me coupa Aro. _C'est Abby, elle ne me répond pas !  
><em>- Abby, non !

Aro s'envola et je commençai à courir, j'entendis vaguement Law me demander ce qui n'allait pas mais j'étais déjà partie en super vitesse.  
>Je fus la première à arriver sur place, je défonçai plus que j'ouvris la porte et entra dans le salon. Abby était là, allonger sur le sol près d'elle gisait les restes d'un verre brisé et son contenu renversé en une flaque.<br>Je me précipitai sur elle, au même moment Aro arriva en se faufilant par la porte restée ouverte.  
>Je tenais Abby dans mes bras et tentant de la réveiller en la secouant doucement, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Sa respiration était terriblement sifflante et saccadé, sa peau était froide comme la mort seul son front était brûlant de fièvre.<p>

- Aro qu'est-ce que je fais ? Demandais-je en pleurant à moitié.  
>- <em>Il faut prévenir un médecin<em>.  
>- Je ne peux pas la laisser seule comme ça, va chercher le médecin !<br>- Inutile !

Je me retournai pour voir Law arriver dans le salon et s'approcher d'Abby.

- Tu vas l'aider ? Tu vas la soigner ? Demandais-je les larmes aux yeux.  
>- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.<p>

Law passa ses bras sous les jambes et derrière la nuque d'Abby pour la soulever et l'emmena vers le canapé ou il la posa doucement.  
>Il commença alors à l'ausculter, examinant chaque partie de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur son poignet. Il y avait un fin trait, une simple égratignure. Du moins c'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire s'il n'y avait pas ce tracé de veines violacée très sombre.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je en tentant de retenir mes larmes.  
>- Je n'en suis pas sûr…je ne pourrais rien faire ici, il faut la conduire sur mon navire.<br>- Mais…  
>- Sur mon navire il y a un équipement médical perfectionné qui pourrait la soigner. Mais si tu préfères je peux la laisser là, mais je ne garantis pas de pouvoir la guérir convenablement.<br>- Très bien, fait comme tu veux.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et porta Abby dans ses bras et commença à sortir. Avant de le rejoindre je pris un sac que je remplis de quelque affaire. Abby ne guérirait surement pas en un jour, alors autant prendre de quoi se changer et puis il est hors de question que je la laisse seule. Quand je suis malade Abby reste toujours près de moi. Cette fois c'est mon tour.  
>Le sac fin prêt je cours rejoindre Law qui est déjà à mi-chemin.<p>

Arriver au sous-marin Law ordonna à ses hommes de préparer la salle d'opération. J'allais le suivre à l'intérieur mais il me fit signe de rester dehors et d'attendre.  
>Penguin tenta de me persuader de le suivre au salon, mais je refusai préférant rester assise dans le couloir près du bloc opératoire. Aro vint se poser sur mes genoux pour me rassurer.<p>

J'ignore combien de temps il se passa mais il dû se passer plus d'une heure ou deux car je m'étais endormis. Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux je me trouvais allonger dans un canapé et recouverte par une couverture, Aro percher sur le dossier d'une chaise non loin s'approcha de moi lorsqu'il vit que je ne dormais plus.  
>Je me levai et tenta de rejoindre la salle ou se trouvait Abby, <em>autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin<em>. On croisa Penguin.

- Tiens tu es réveillé…ta sœur se porte mieux, mais le capitaine a dit qu'elle devait se reposer.  
>- Je veux la voir.<p>

Penguin ne me contredis pas et me laissa entrer, avant de repartir à ses affaires. Je me précipitai sur le lit qui était occuper par ma sœur et lui pris la main. Elle dormait encore, mais semblait plus apaiser, en meilleur santé.

- Empoisonnée.

Je sursautai en entendant soudainement la voix de Law. Je me tournai pour le voir assis sur un tabouret, un livre à la main. Il avait dit quoi ?!

- Ta sœur a été empoisonnée. J'ai trouvé des traces d'une toxine dans son sang. Elle a du toucher une plante toxique qui a conduit à son empoisonnement. J'en ai vue dans la boutique la première fois que je suis venue. Je savais bien que maladroite comme elle était, elle finirait par se blesser.  
>- C'est impossible, Abby a toujours manipuler les plantes et les ingrédients toxique du magasin avec un soin chirurgical.<br>- Pas cette fois visiblement. Les accidents ça peut arriver. Encore une chance que j'étais dans le coin.

Oui, une chance effectivement. Abby était sauver, je resserrai ma main autour de la sienne une larme coulant de ma joue mais un sourire timide colorant mon visage. Abby était sauvée.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila, surtout penser à laisser une review et dite nous également ce que vous penser de Kana et de Abby, histoire de voir s'il y a des chose que nous pourrons amélioré.<strong>

**Kiss !**


	9. Nouvelle santé nouveau problèmes

**Salut les pt'i lu !**

**C'EST LES VACANCES ! enfin pour moi, vous je ne sais pas mais moi OUI !**

**figurez vous que ce chapitre ne devais pas apparaître avant plusieurs jours, ma sœur étant partie en vacance avec son amoureux, je n'était pas sur de le publié, mais j'me suis mis à votre place chère lecteur car moi aussi je n'aime pas trop attendre les suite de fiction qui n'arrive jamais et TADAM, un nouveau chapitre. c'est pas beau ça. ^^**

**J'vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu répondre à la question du chap précédent, c'était chouette.  
><strong>

**Maintenant bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'- Au nom de la Loi, je vous arrête.<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Au nom de la Liberté, je m'enfui.'<strong>_

**Chapitre 8 : Nouvelle santée, nouveau problèmes.**

**POV Abby :**

J'avais chaud ou bien froid…je ne sais plus mon corps n'arrêtait pas de changer d'état. Il passait de la chaleur suffocante au froid grelottant si vite que j'en avais mal à la tête.  
>Lorsque je tentais d'ouvrir les paupières j'avais l'impression que des poids de plusieurs kilos y étaient accrocher, alors je les laissais fermer.<br>Mais si mes yeux restaient clos mes autres sens fonctionnaient, _pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu_, mais ils fonctionnaient mieux que mes yeux trop lourd.  
>Ce qui me permit d'entendre les voix de ceux qui m'entouraient. Aux voix que je pouvais différencier j'aurai dit qu'il y avait deux homme, mais savoir qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils disaient était autre chose. Je n'entendais que quelque mot.<p>

- …rencontré…jolie fille…ville…  
>- …Chance…garde…demain.<br>- …revoir…coincé…ici.

Rien de bien palpitant à dire vrai, mais au moins je savais qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes. J'allais replonger dans le sommeil, lorsqu'un nom capta ma curiosité…Kana.  
>Mais là encore les phrases restaient floues et les mots n'avaient aucun sens.<p>

- …Sœur…réveille…triste…danger…Kana.  
>- …la pauvre…un choc…se remettra pas.<p>

La panique s'écoula dans mes veines comme un doux poison. Mes mains se crispèrent sur le matelas et ma respiration s'accéléra. Je sentis plusieurs mains tenter de me retenir, mais cela ne fit que faire grimper ma rage encore plus, puis tout d'un coup une vague de puissance de traversa et tout disparue. J'entendis un vacarme tonitruant suivis par de grognements puis plus rien…je sombrai de nouveau dans le néant du sommeil soudainement trop fatiguer.

Lorsque enfin j'émergeais de ce que me semblai être une éternité de sommeil, mon corps me semblait moins lourd, j'avais l'impression d'être apaiser.  
>J'ouvris mes yeux moins alourdit, et laissa d'abord la lumière envahir mes pupille, puis les formes et les couleurs prirent sens et un plafond blanc couvert par quelque néon blanc ici et là apparue. Tout était silencieux pourtant je sentais comme une gêne.<p>

- De retour parmi nous.

Ah c'était donc ça.  
>Je tournai lentement la tête pour voir le pirate…Trafalgar assis nonchalamment sur une chaise, un livre sur les genoux. Lentement, très lentement je basculai mon corps en avant et me redressa en position assise, non sans grimace…c'est alors que je remarquai réellement ce qu'il se passait ici.<br>La salle était sens dessus dessous, les tabourets étaient tombé sur le sol, des feuilles ici et la éparpiller et du matériel médical lui aussi un peu partout, je remarquai même un seringue planter dans le mur pourtant en métal.  
>Si on m'avait dit que ce pirate serait aussi bordélique…j'espère pour lui que sa chambre n'est pas dans le même état.<p>

- Tu remarques le désordre. Me dit-il en captant mon regard. Tu nous as créé un vrai remue-méninge.

C'est peu de le dire. Attend une minute…qu'a-t-il dit ? Il me regarda avec un regard sombre et plissa les yeux.

- Tu m'a bien entendu. C'est toi qui as fait tout ça.  
>- Comment ?<br>- C'est à toi de me le dire. Deux de mes hommes devaient te surveiller pour la nuit. Ils m'ont raconté que tu t'es soudainement agiter dans ton sommeil puis que tout s'est mis à voltiger dans la pièce…eux y compris.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, je tachais de rassembler mes pensées. J'avais fait ça dans mon sommeil ?! Et le tout sans m'en rendre compte, non attend, j'me souviens. Les deux pirates ils discutaient et…  
>Je me redressai et tenta de me lever.<p>

- Que fais-tu ? me demanda Trafalgar.  
>- Voir Kana.<br>- Elle dort, tu la verras demain matin.  
>- Quoi ?<p>

Il me regarda avec un air étrange, comme s'il parlait à un idiot. Il me montra une horloge accroché au mur, celle-ci indiquait 2 heures du matin. Une foule de questions vint percuter mon crane encore un peu trop endoloris, une seule question franchit tout de fois mes lèvres.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?  
>- Tu es tombé malade à cause d'un empoissonnement.<br>- Empoisonner ?!  
>- Surement une des plante de ton magasin, j'ai retrouvé une épine sous la peau de ton poignet.<p>

Je regardai mon poignet, il était enrouler dans une bande blanche étroitement serrer. J'effleurai le bandage du bout des doigts et me souvint de ce jour.

Un client m'avais demandé une tisane pour les toux sèche, j'avais voulu attraper un plant d'ortie mais placer dans le fond du meuble j'avais dû me contorsionner pour l'attraper et lorsque finalement je l'avais eu, j'avais retiré ma main brusquement et m'était érafler sur une autre plante. En regardant je n'avais vu que des roses, j'avais alors pensé que c'était une de leur épines qui m'avais piqué…_de toute évidence j'avais eu tort_.  
>Me sortant de mes pensées la voix de Law raisonna.<p>

- Alors, tu n'as rien à me dire ? Je restais silencieux, il fronça les sourcils et regarda un point derrière moi. Bepo.

J'eu un léger sursaut, lorsque je vis l'ours blanc apparaître dans mon champs de vision. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Il s'approcha de moi et tendit sa patte vers moi.  
>Il me fit signe de prendre ce qu'il tenait. Je tendis alors à mon tour ma main, il lâcha alors dans le creux de ma main ce qu'il tenait. Il s'agissait d'une petite bille de plomb. Mais lorsqu'elle toucha ma peau, je reculai aussitôt ma main, ce qui fit tomber la bille sur le sol. Une désagréable sensation d'épuisement et de vide m'avait envahi lorsque je l'avais touché.<p>

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Je me tournai vers Law qui s'était lever et marchait vers moi. Il posa son livre sur le meuble encore debout près de lui et vint se planter face à moi, son regard planter dans le mien.

- Tu as mangé un fruit du démon.

Ce n'était pas une question, son ton était assuré. Il était sur de ce qu'il disait, mais je ne lui donnai aucun signe qui puisse lui faire dire qu'il avait raison. Sans me quitter du regard il poursuivit.

- Cette balle était en granite marin, la seule roche capable d'inhiber les pouvoir d'un utilisateur de fruit du démon, cette roche rend toute personne ayant mangé un fruit du démon aussi faible et incapable qu'un enfant de 8ans…c'est ce qui s'est passé avec toi. Tu m'as mentis.  
>- Je n'ai pas mentis.<br>- Je ne joue pas à ça avec moi. dit-il en posant ses mains sur le matelas et en approchant son visage du miens.  
>- Pourtant ce que je dis est vrai. Il plissa les yeux mais j'en fis cure et continua. Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas mangé de fruit du démon.<br>- Et l'homme que tu as envoyé valdinguer dans la vitrine de ce magasin c'est toi, tu me l'as dit. Hors un homme de sa carrure n'aurais jamais pu être repoussé aussi loin par une femme aussi frêle que toi, sans que tu n'aies usé d'un quelconque pouvoir. Donc tu as mentis !  
>- …Je n'ai pas mentis. Je t'ai dit avoir repoussé cet homme ce qui a induit le fait qu'il est brisé cette vitre…le reste ne sont que les déductions que tu en as tiré.<p>

Law ne me lâchait pas du regard, mais il n'arrivait pas à lire en moi comme il l'aurait voulu, cela pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Il se redressa.

- Quel est donc ton pouvoir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus poser mais pas moins menaçante.

Les gestes parlent plus que les longs discours, dit-on alors je me décidai à faire une démonstration. J'ignorai par contre si j'avais recouvré suffisamment de force pour faire grand-chose aussi je ne me contentai que du minimum.  
>Je repérai le livre que Law avais déposé auparavant et le fit voltiger dans les airs. Le livres se mis à se mouvoir tout seul, s'ouvrant et se fermant en rythme comme un oiseau qui battrais des ailes.<br>Law leva les yeux et suivis le livres des yeux voleter dans les airs. Le livre atterrit ensuite dans le creux d'un gant en latex. Tel un fantôme ayant mis qu'un unique gant comme vêtements, il tourna les pages du livre avant de le refermer d'un coup sec et le donna à Law.

- Il m'est possible de faire bouger les objets.  
>- Jusqu'à quelle limite ?<br>- Pour l'heure je n'ai réussi à déplacer qu'une vingtaine de petits objets. Plus l'objet est important plus il m'est difficile à déplacer.  
>- L'épée tomber dans la vitrine…c'est bien toi. J'me doutais bien que tu cachais quelque chose.<p>

Les choses enfin misent aux claires, _ou presque_, je soulevai la couverture qui me couvrait le corps et balançant mes jambes sur le bord du lit et je me mis debout. Voyant que je me levais, Law me stoppa en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.  
>Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très tactile, je n'aimais pas particulièrement qu'on me touche en particulier si c'était une personne que j'aimais moyennement, <em>voire pas du tout<em>. Si je pouvais éviter un contact physique avec qui que ce soit d'autre que ma sœur, je l'évitais. Et Law qui me tenait certes à bout de bras, ne passais pas outre la règle. Entre ses mains je me crispai et recula pour échapper à son toucher, tout en repliant mes bras contre moi dans un geste purement défensif.  
>Il du remarquer mon trouble puisqu'il ne chercha pas à me toucher à nouveau et plissa le front d'un air perplexe, comme si une chose lui échappait.<p>

- Ou vas-tu ?  
>- Je veux voir si Kana va bien.<br>- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle dormait. Je lui dirais que tu t'es réveillé dès qu'elle-même se réveillera. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, du moins pas pour elle, en revanche toi, tu devrais rester allonger.

Je tentai de passer, mais il tendit une main pour m'attraper de nouveau, mais cette fois je reculai de moi-même. Je tentai l'autre côté, mais il fit de même. Je levai alors les yeux vers lui.

- Laisse-moi passé.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et devinrent plus sombre qu'a l'accoutumer, il se pencha vers moi et ouvris la bouche pour parler. Mais la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et un cri perça le sous-marin.

- ABBY !

La seconde suivante je me retrouvais plaquer le dos sur le matelas derrière moi par Kana qui hurlait mon nom et ne cessais de répéter qu'elle avait eu peur de me perdre. Aro vint à son tour se poser sur le bord du lit.

- _Ravie de te retrouver en bonne santé_. Me dit-il.

Je lui souris, et tenta de calmer comme je pouvais Kana qui commençais à devenir lourde. Je devais remercier le ciel qu'elle soit arrivée à temps, avec le regard que m'avais lancé Law juste avant son arriver je redoutais le pire.  
>Je lui jetai d'ailleurs un regard en biais, il se pinçait l'arête du nez et soupirait. De toute évidence il avait été aussi surpris que moi de l'irruption de Kana.<br>Lorsque Kana appuya son coude contre mes cotes, je lâchai un gémissement de douleur, qui la fit se redresser soudainement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, grande sœur ? Tu as mal ? Tu es encore malade ?  
>- Cela n'est rien. La rassurais-je.<br>- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. Intervint froidement Law. Tu n'es pas médecin que je sache.  
>- Elle va bien ? demanda Kana en se tournant vers Law.<br>- Je dois faire une dernière prise de sang.

Il attrapa une seringue sur un plan de travail et s'approcha de moi. Il tendit une main pour m'attraper le bras, mais je reculai. Il me lança alors un regard noir en voyant que je ne l'écoutais pas et que je n'étais pas aussi docile qu'il se l'imaginait.  
>Kana m'attrapa la main, je tournai la tête vers elle et elle me sourit.<p>

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est grâce à Law que tu vas mieux. Il ne te fera pas de mal.

J'ignore ce qui me déstabilisa le plus, son sourire ou bien sa naïveté. Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir une confiance aveugle en ce pirate ?! Je ne le saurais jamais.  
>Je regardai alors de nouveau Law, et lui tendit mon bras. Il le prit et fit un garrot au-dessus de mon coude et planta l'aiguille dans ma peau. La seringue se remplis rapidement de sang, <em>de mon sang<em>.  
>Pendant ma prise de sang, Kana me tint la main et caressa le dos de ma main de son pouce et posa sa tête contre mon épaule. J'appuyai alors ma tête contre la sienne. Je remarquai à peine que Law avais fini, il déposa un léger pansement à l'endroit de la piqure et s'en alla.<p>

- Ne me refait plus une peur pareil, grande sœur. Me dit Kana.

J'embrassai le sommet de son crâne. Je m'allongeai dans le lit et Kana vint s'installer contre moi ses bras enrouler autour de ma taille et ses jambes emmêler aux miennes. Elle était accrochée à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Encore somnolente elle s'endormit, le nez contre mon cou son souffle chaud chatouillant ma peau.  
>S'il y a bien un contact physique que je supportais et dont je ne pourrais jamais me défaire c'est le contact que j'ai avec ma sœur. Elle est la seule à se permettre de briser la bulle qui m'entoure.<br>Nous étions désormais seules dans la pièce, Law était partis faire ses analyses et Bepo…bah je ne l'avais pas vue partir. Doucement ma main vint caresser la tête de Kana et Aro vint se blottir contre mes genoux.

Je m'éveillai plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque la porte métallique s'ouvrit sur Law. Il alla déposer un dossier et quelques outils médicaux sur le plan de travail et revint vers moi.

- Ton sang ne comporte plus de trace de toxine, ton organisme à éliminer les derniers résidus plus vite que ce à quoi je m'attendais.  
>- On va pouvoir rentrer, alors ? demanda une voix endormis.<p>

Je baissai les yeux pour voir Kana en train de se réveiller. Elle papillonnait des yeux pour se faire à la lumière ambiante et se redressant en se frottant les yeux.  
>Aro lui aussi s'éveilla en ouvrant ses ailes pour s'étirer, le tout en lâchant un piaillement aiguë. Je souris alors à Kana pour répondre par l'affirmatif à sa question.<p>

- On va pouvoir reprendre l'entrainement et devenir plus forte encore. S'enthousiasma Kana.  
>- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Intervint Law. Le log pose est recharger. J'attends juste que mes hommes reviennent avec les dernières provisions et nous partons.<br>- Oh non ! Bouda Kana. Comment on va faire pour s'entrainer au sabre maintenant ?  
>- Ne t'en fait pas, on trouvera quelqu'un. La rassurais-je.<br>- On ne peut pas dire que ce genre de personne cours les rue de votre île. Crus bon de se moquer Law.  
>- Cette île n'est pas unique, il y en a bien d'autre. Et les hommes sachant manier les armes également.<p>

Law ne répliqua rien, mais ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire. Kana m'attrapa soudainement le bras, je tournai la tête vers elle pour voir qu'elle souriait à pleine dents.

- Alors ça veut dire qu'on va partir en mer ?!...mais on n'a pas de bateau.  
>- J'ai discuté quelque temps avec Henri qui tient le port, il m'a dit avoir dégoté un bon navire pas trop cher. Il n'est pas très clinquant, mais pour commencer ce sera l'idéal. Le bateau nous attend dans un entrepôt près du port principal.<br>- YOUPI !

Elle me sauta au cou et me fit tomber à la renverse sur le matelas, son geste soudain avais même coincé Aro dans son étreinte qui se retrouva écraser entre moi et Kana. Il piailla et parvint à se hisser hors du lit et s'envola sur le haut d'un meuble, le tout en râlant contre Kana.

En début d'après-midi, juste après le repas Kana et moi on retourna chez nous pour préparer nos affaires afin de partir. Kana avais tellement insisté pour qu'on parte le plus tôt possible que notre départ était déjà prévue pour le lendemain.  
>J'avais réussi à trouver un éternal pose censé nous guider vers une île plus grande et beaucoup plus visiter que celle-ci. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'on pourrait y trouver quelqu'un capable de nous apprendre le maniement du sabre aussi bien que Law.<br>Ce n'était pas la personne que j'appréciais le plus, mais ses entrainement était très constructif quoi qu'un peu brutal.

Cela faisait si peu de temps que nous étions ici qu'on ne pris pas grand-chose, seulement le nécessaires en vêtements et quelque souvenir ici et là. Alors que nous marchions vers le port et plus précisément vers l'entrepôt qui renfermait notre futur navire, une escouade de la marine nous bloqua le chemin.

- Vous êtes bien Abby et Kana ?...je suis lieutenant de la marine et j'aimerais vous poser quelque question sur ce qui s'est passé le soir de la fête de la ville.  
>- Veuillez bien nous excuser, mais nous ne sommes pas disponibles pour vous. Mais dès que nous aurons un moment nous ne manquerons pas de venir vous voir.<br>- Je me vois obliger d'insister. Certain élément dans notre enquête laisse supposer que ce sont les pirates présents en ce moment sur l'île qui sont responsable de l'agression de ce soir-là…et tout porte à croire que vous en êtes les complices.  
>- Nous ne sommes en rien impliquer avec ces pirates.<br>- Pourtant j'ai ici une listes…il sortit un petit bloc-notes qu'il parcouru des yeux…de plusieurs témoins qui disent vous avoir vue en compagnie du capitaine de ses pirates à plusieurs reprise. Je sais également que vous avez séjourné plusieurs jours sur leur navire. Qu'y faisiez-vous ?  
>- Cela ne vous concerne en rien.<br>- Désolé madame, mais ce qui concerne la sécurité des honnête citoyen concerne la marine. Et il se trouve que les pirates sont une menace pour la tranquillité de la ville, raison pour laquelle nous nous devons de maîtriser ses formes de rébellion contre le gouvernement mondial…je vais êtres obliger de nous demander de nous suivre.  
>- Et si on refuse ?<br>- Je me vois alors contraint d'user de la force.

Il leva une main et répondant à son geste, les soldats de la marine nous encerclèrent et nous tinrent en joue de leurs armes. Kana qui se tenait à côté de moi semblait analyser la situation. Elle me regarda et souris.

- On dirait qu'on va commencer plus tôt que prévue.

Bien entendu je compris qu'elle faisait référence à notre carrière de pirate. En défiant ouvertement les soldats de la marine de la sorte, on venait de faire notre premier pas dans la piraterie. Raison pour laquelle Kana dégaina ses deux dagues.  
>Prenant ça comme un acte de défiance, l'ordre fus donner de tirer. Une slave de balle sortis des canon et se dirigea vers nous. Ma concentration à son summum j'arrêtai les balles en plein vol pour les renvoyer aux pieds des soldats. Kana disparue alors en vitesse rapide et frappa deux marine qui tombèrent assommé.<p>

- Faite attention elles ont mangé des fruits du démon ! cria un marine.  
>- Appeler du renfort ! Cria un autre.<p>

Voyant l'homme appeler ses collègues en renfort, j'attrapai Kana d'une main et de l'autre je fis voltiger quelques soldats de la marine qui se trouvaient devant nous. Je courus ensuite vers l'ouverture ainsi crée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Abby ?  
>- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous attarder ici. Les soldats auront l'avantage du nombre et du terrain. Il nous faut quitter cette île au plus vite.<p>

On courut pour rejoindre le port. Derrière nous on pouvait entendre les cris des marines et les balles fuser et siffler à nos oreilles. Aro survolait les rues et nous guidait pour qu'on ne tombe pas sur une troupe embusqué de marine.  
>Lorsqu'on arriva enfin devant l'entrepôt contenant notre navire, il n'y avait personne, le silence régnait sur les docks qui normalement grouillaient de monde et de brouhaha.<br>Un homme sortis soudain de l'ombre devant nous et nous bloqua la route. Il portait l'uniforme de la marine ainsi qu'une casquette blanche ou figurait le logo de la marine.

- Désolé mesdames mais votre route s'arrête là.

Il finit à peine sa phrase qu'une horde de la marine nous encercla. Nous étions pris au piège entre le bord des docks qui donnait sur la mer et la centaine de soldats de la marine qui levaient ses armes vers nous.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila, et surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, même si c'est pour dire une conneries c'est toujours mieux que rien. Et puis ça nous fait toujours sourire de voir comment vous imaginer la suite des événements pour notre duo de sœurs, ça nous permet de voir si leurs aventures est prévisible ou non. parce que si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas drôle de le lire.<strong>

**KISS**


	10. Faut bien commencer quelque part

**Désolé pour ce retard, mais vacances oblige. Je n'ai pas eu de repos aussi mériter que ces derniers jours, et pour tout vous dire je ne voulais rien faire d'autre que de bronze ou profiter de la piscine. J'espère que vous profiter de vos vacances aussi bien que moi...pour ceux qui sont en vacances bien entendu, les autres je suis de tout cœur avec vous.**

**Enfin tout ça pour dire que je me suis bien ressourcer et que je pète la forme. Ma sœur également est revenu de ses vacances ont est donc toute fraîches pour vous présenter ce chapitre qui marque une nouvelle étape dans l'histoire.**

**Et pour ceux qui l'ignorait...évidement que je suis sadique.**

**Oh et dernier point (promis juré après j'vous laisse) ma sœur et moi, on est des merdes en orthographe vous nous excuserez donc ces fautes qui piques les yeux.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'On rencontre souvent sa destinée par les chemins qu'on a pris pour l'éviter'.<br>**_**Jean de la Fontaine**

**Chapitre 9 : Faut bien commencer quelque part.**_**  
><strong>_

**POV Kana :**

Nous étions complètement encercler, dos à la mer. Nous ne pouvions plus fuir, la seule issue était le combat. Mais à deux contre 100, pouvait-on gagner ?  
>Abby avais l'air de se dire la même chose, je la voyais regarder de tout coté cherchant comment se sortir de ce merdier car c'était bien ce dans quoi on était.<br>J'attrapai alors la main de ma sœur qui se tourna vers moi. Je lui souris.

- On peut y arriver Abby. Tu te souviens de notre entrainement…on va devenir les sœurs pirates les plus fortes.  
>- Tu es bien naïve ma petite Kana…Abby me souris. Et moi je suis bien folle de te croire.<p>

D'un même mouvement on dégaina nos armes et on se jeta sur les soldats les plus proches. Abby arrêta les balles de ceux qui tiraient et moi je les frappais en courant super vite. Le nombre de marines diminuaient mais pas assez, ils restaient toujours plus nombreux à croire qu'il en poussait entre les murs.  
>Aro lui aussi s'attaquait aux soldats fondant en piquer et écorchant les parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait toucher de ses serres et de son bec.<p>

- Kana fait attention ! cria Abby.

J'me tournai vers elle et vis qu'elle prenait ses couteaux de jets. Elle ne les avait pas encore utilisés depuis qu'on les avait achetés au magasin d'armes. Elle frappa les soldats les plus proches puis elle jeta les 5 lames de jets qui tel des avions télécommandé tranchèrent les soldats, mais elle ne les tuait pas elle les blessait suffisamment pour qu'ils n'aient plus l'envie de se relever. Moi je préférais les assommer, c'était plus radical.  
>Abby faisait tourner autour d'elle les lames si vite qu'aucun marine ne pouvait plus l'approcher sans risquer de se faire taillader par les lames qui dansaient autour d'elle. Et si un malheureux parvenait à passer ce premier obstacle elle le frappait de son sabre ou d'un coup de pied ou de poing bien porté.<p>

J'en vins à jalouser quelque peu son pouvoir, elle se battait avec grâce comme si elle avait toujours fait ça, bien que ce soit la première fois qu'elle doive donner autant de sa personne…ou la seconde car la première fois c'était lors du tournois d'art martiaux, Abby était si concentré dans son affrontement que j'avais eu du mal à la reconnaître. C'est grâce à cette concentration qu'elle avait atteint la 8ème place.

Sortant de ma contemplation, je continuai de frapper les soldats avec le plat de la lame comme me l'avait monté Law lors des entraînements qu'il nous donnait. Je me demandais un instant où il pouvait être. Il devait déjà être reparti en mer, _c'était dommage_. Au final nous ne l'aurions pas vue très longtemps j'aurais aimé mieux le connaitre, lui et tous les autres.

- Détourner le regard n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire dans un combat.

Je tournai la tête juste à temps pour voir le colonel des marines foncer sur moi. J'étais tellement perdue dans ma tête que j'en avais oublié le reste. Mais étant super rapide, je l'évitai…_du moins c'est ce que je crus_.  
>En voulant l'esquiver je tournai les talons à gauche, mais il m'attendait déjà près à frapper.<p>

- Tu es peut être très rapide, mais tellement prévisible.

Son sabre allait me frapper, mais se stoppa à quelque centimètre de moi. Parer par un autre sabre tenu par Abby.

- C'est parce qu'elle est prévisible que je veille sur ses arrières. Dit Abby en foudroyant le colonel du regard.  
>- Tu veux la protéger ?! Voyons si tu en es capable.<p>

Le colonel exerça toute sa force sur le sabre, faisant plier peu à peu Abby beaucoup moins forte que lui. Abby se courbait de plus en plus sous la force du colonel, son genou toucha le sol et je pouvais entendre ses dents grincer sous l'effort qu'elle devait donner.  
>Se doutant qu'elle ne pourrait pas repousser le colonel par la force elle usa d'autre chose. L'un des couteaux de jet vint érafler profondément la joue du marine, juste en dessous de son œil créant une ligne de sang de son oreille jusqu'à son nez.<br>Surpris par cette attaque, il recula et posa une main posé sur sa joue maintenant ensanglanté. Abby recula en trébuchant de quelque pas, je m'approchai d'elle et l'aida à rester debout.

- Abby tout va bien ?

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me signifier qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Lorsqu'on entendit le rire gras du colonel on se redressa toute les deux vers lui. Il venait d'essuyer le sang de sa joue d'un revers de la main, mais le sang coulait encore.

- Tu m'as bien eu, je le reconnais. Dit-il de son rire gras et moche.  
>- Il est fou celui-là. Dis-je mais il ne m'entendit pas…<em>heureusement<em>.  
>- Mais tu n'auras plus cette chance. Vous êtes cernée, vous ne pouvez plus vous échapper alors à quoi bon combattre.<br>- Un jour un homme a dit que nous devions vivre sans n'avoir jamais aucun regret et que c'est ainsi que nous pourrions vivre libre. Dis-je en défiant le marine du regard. Et je sais que je le regrettais si je ne combat pas aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il avait dit ça, Portgas D Ace avais raison. Vivre sans regret est le meilleur moyen de vivre pleinement et libre.  
>Je vis Abby sourire à ce que je venais de dire, par contre le colonel lui rigolait moins, on aurait dit qu'il menaçait d'exploser à tout instant.<p>

- En plus vous êtes gros et moche.

Cela eu pour effet de faire sauter les dernières murailles du marine qui laissa échapper toute sa colère. Ses veine gonflèrent et son visage rougis de colère.  
>Il leva son poing qui tenait son sabre et l'abattit sur nous. Abby me tira sur le coter pour l'éviter, mais le marine donna un second coup dans la volée. Un coup que nous n'avions pas pu esquiver.<br>Abby me poussa derrière elle et tenta de parer l'attaque de son propre sabre. Mais la rage du marine avait accentué sa force ce qui fait que Abby perdit son sabre qui tomba au sol. Désarmer et déséquilibrer, elle lâcha une plainte douloureuse lorsque le colonel entoura ses gros doigts autour de son cou pour la hisser à plusieurs centimètre du sol.

- Abby ! Lâche la espèce d'imbécile de gros bidon !

J'allais le frapper en usant de ma super vitesse, mais d'un revers de la main le gradé de la marine m'envoya bouler plus loin ou ma tête heurta violemment le sol. Un filet de sang s'écoula alors le long de ma tempe gauche.  
>J'eu à peine le temps de me redresser que plusieurs soldats de la marine vinrent m'attraper. Je tentai de me débattre, mais que pouvais bien faire une jeune femme affaiblit face à deux hommes entraîner et plus fort et plus grand qu'elle ?<p>

- Vous n'êtes que de sales gamines inoffensive perdues dans un monde beaucoup trop grand et fort pour vous. C'est un service que je vous rends, je vous épargne une mort horrible.  
>- En nous enfermant ! déclara Abby en articulant difficilement à cause de la poigne du marine. Je ne me laisserais pas mettre des fers aussi facilement, pas tant que je serais en vie.<p>

Je vis alors Abby tendre sa main en avant. Il ne se passa rien et le marine rigola en disant qu'Abby était pathétique.  
>Mais son rire se stoppa lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il se tourna juste à temps pour voir la proue d'un navire foncer droit sur lui et passer au-dessus de sa tête.<br>Le navire à peine plus gros qu'un bateau de pêche survola les docks, comme s'il naviguait sur la brise qui balayait le port. Le navire vira de bord, et fonça cette fois vers les docks.

- Merde ! déclara le colonel de la marine.

L'instant suivant, la coque du navire percuta les docks et détruit tout, et écrasa même les soldats rester là. La panique gagna cette partie du port, les soldats cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser du navire.  
>Le colonel de la marine avais lâché le cou d'Abby et regardait impuissant ce qu'il se passait autour de lui tendit qu'Abby menait de mouvement souple des mains tout ce capharnaüm tel un chef d'orchestres. Je sautillai sur place en frappant dans mes mains complètement euphorique, lorsque je vis l'état d'Abby.<p>

Un filet de sang s'échappait de son nez et ses yeux papillonnaient menaçant de se fermer et ses jambes la tenaient que miraculeusement debout…elle était à deux doigts de l'évanouissement.  
>Son pouvoir lui demandait trop d'énergie, une tension beaucoup trop forte pour qu'elle tienne encore plus longtemps hors il restait encore beaucoup trop de marine pour que ce soit bien…mais la sécurité d'Abby comptait plus. Je couru vers elle, mais le colonel fut le plus rapide. Il se tourna vers Abby les yeux brûlant de rage.<p>

- Tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! dit-il les dents serré.

Il frappa d'un coup de pied plus que violent Abby qui se le reçut en plein dans les côtes et chuta. Tout ce qui avait été suspendus dans les airs tomba alors avec elle sur le sol dans un vacarme monstrueux. Tous les débris et les morceaux qu'Abby contrôlait retombèrent sur le sol.  
>Le colonel s'avança pour surplomber Abby de toute sa hauteur.<p>

- Vous êtes des monstres. Un tel pouvoir de devrais jamais servir une autre cause que celle que défend le gouvernement mondial !

Il trancha l'air de son sabre pour tuer Abby, mais il ne la toucha pas et sa lame percuta le sol dans un fracas métallique.  
>Il leva les yeux pour voir quelque mètre plus loin que j'avais tiré Abby en usant de ma super vitesse pour la pousser de la trajectoire de la lame. J'attrapai l'un de ses bras que je hissai sur mon épaule et pris mes jambes à mon cou, mais Abby tenait à peine sur les siennes.<p>

- Tiens bon Abby, on va y arriver.  
>- Vous ne m'échapperez pas. Hurla le marine en s'avançant à grand pas vers nous.<p>

Il nous rattrapa sans mal et nous fit tomber toute les deux en nous fauchant les jambes. Il nous menaça de sa haute stature et leva son armes, et cette fois je savais qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas. Je serai alors Abby très fort dans mes bras et ferma les yeux en attendant le choc.

Un choc qui ne vint pas.

A la place j'avais senti un courant d'air puissant passer au-dessus de nos têtes et un sifflement étrange. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau et que je regardai le marine encore devant je remarquai qu'il manqua quelque chose…_et pas qu'un petit bout_.  
>Le colonel de la marine avais littéralement été coupé en deux, ses jambes encore debout alors que son buste tombai sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.<br>Le temps s'était comme arrêter, toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers celui qui avait fait cela…

- Law ! Dis-je en tournant la tête à mon tour.

Il tenait dans ses mains son nodachi qu'il venait à l'instant d'utiliser et je ne remarquai que maintenant que nous nous trouvions dans une sorte de bulle bleuté, la '_Room'_ de Law.  
>Ce dernier avait un regard sombre, renforcer par l'ombre de son bonnet et ses lèvres étaient pincer en une ligne droite, il n'était pas très content. Il s'avança et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui avais de déclare d'une voix froide.<p>

- La marine est tombée bien bas dite moi. Une centaine d'homme et tout ça pour quoi…deux femmes.  
>- Trafalgar Law ! Grogna entres ses dents le colonel de la marine couper en deux mais vivant. Pourquoi protèges-tu ses femmes ?<br>- Je ne sais pas trop. Dit Law en souriant d'un air tout sauf innocent. Peut-être l'envie de mettre des bâtons dans les roues du gouvernement.

Tandis que Law parlait au marine je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras, par réflexe je levai ma dague dans le but de frapper celui qui me tenait, mais me retint en voyant le visage de Penguin. Derrière lui se tenait Shachi qui me fit un signe de la main.

- On va t'aider, ne t'en fait pas. Me dit Penguin.

Je souris, alors qu'il attrapa Abby pour la relever. Je ramassai le sabre d'Abby et lui attrapa l'un de ses bras pour le hisser sur mon épaule, Penguin lui pris l'autre bras et la retint par la taille pour l'aider à avancer. Le pirate se tourna ensuite vers son capitaine.

- Capitaine on peut y aller.  
>- Bien aller y j'vous rejoins dans une petite minute. Répondit le capitaine.<br>- Ne crois pas pouvoir t'enfuir ainsi avec ces femmes ! Hurla le colonel. Soldat arrêtez les !

Un demi-marine qui donne des ordres n'était pas vraiment crédible, mais les soldats se jetèrent tout de même sur nous et Law.  
>Alors que moi et Penguin on aida Abby à marcher Shachi éloignait les soldats les plus courageux à nous attaquer. On franchit finalement la bulle de Law et on se dirigea vers le sous-marin que l'on pouvait voir au port. Derrière j'entendis de nombreux cris et hurlement témoignant de la force du capitaine.<br>D'autres membres d'équipage vinrent nous aider à nous débarrasser des marines devenue un peu trop envahissant. Une fois à bord, Penguin nous guida.

- On va l'emmener à l'infirmerie, le capitaine s'occupera d'elle quand il reviendra.

On alla donc dans la dite infirmerie et on déposa Abby sur une des tables d'opération présente dans la pièce. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la table et porta une main à sa tête.

- Abby ça va ?  
>- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un cheval.<br>- Pas étonnant avec ce que tu viens de faire. Lui dit Penguin, il lui tendit un mouchoir. Tiens pour ton nez.

Elle prit le mouchoir légèrement humidifié qu'il lui tendait et souffla un inaudible merci. Elle essuya ensuite le sang qui avait coulé de son nez. Après s'être essuyer le nez, elle renifla pour évacuer le sang qu'elle devait surement encore avoir dans les narines, surement ce qui la fit grimacer.

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, Law entra dans la pièce. Il se tourna d'abord vers Penguin et lui dit de retourner à son poste. Penguin hocha la tête puis il se tourna vers nous.

- A tout à l'heure. Dit-il en souriant et en nous faisant un signe de la main.

Je lui répondis de la même manière. Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière lui, Law s'approcha de nous.

- Je suis étonné que tu tiennes encore éveiller.  
>- Comment tu savais qu'on était en danger ?! Demandais-je tout d'un coup.<br>- C'est votre oiseau qui est venue à moi. Nous étions sur le point de quitter l'île lorsqu'il s'est pointé sur le pont en paillant comme un beau petit diable, il m'a ensuite conduit à vous.  
>- Aro ?! C'est grâce à Aro ?! Dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour les autres. Et où il est maintenant ?<br>- Il doit être avec Bepo en salle de pilotage…maintenant c'est à vous de me dire ce qu'il se passe. Comment vous êtes-vous retrouver encercler par la marine ?  
>- Nous avons été accusé d'avoir été vos complices dans l'agression des deux hommes le soir de la fête de la ville. Répondit Abby sans cacher sa haine.<br>- Ils ont essayé de nous arrêter ensuite. Continuais-je. Mais on a voulu s'enfuir en prenant le bateau qu'Abby avais acheté, mais ils nous ont rattrapé. On a voulu se battre, mais ils étaient plus nombreux et plus fort on a rien pu faire…c'est là que tu es arrivé.  
>- Je vois…enfin maintenant vous ne pouvez plus faire machine arrière. Avec ce qui s'est passé, je doute que vous puissiez retourner à vos vies paisibles. Le gouvernement va vouloir vous arrêter pour ce qu'il s'est passé, une prime va surement être posée sur vos têtes et vous serez alors pourchasser par la marine et surement des chasseurs de prime en manque d'argent ou de gloire.<p>

Law avais raison, impossible que la marine passe à coter d'un événement comme celui-là. Nous étions désormais considérer comme des criminels…comme des pirates.

- Cela devait bien arriver tôt ou tard. Dis Abby en foudroyant Law du regard. Je pensais seulement qu'on ne serait pas incriminé avant plusieurs mois. Et ça c'est à toit qu'on le doit.  
>- On ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'il va se passer à l'avance.<p>

_Si seulement il savait_, pensais-je en souriant. Abby et moi, _enfin surtout moi_, lisais les tomes de One Piece et même depuis peu les scans car je ne supportais plus l'attente. Ce qui fait que je savais ce qui allait se passer, je connaissais tout dans les moindres détails.  
>Je les racontais également à chaque fois à Abby, donc elle le savait aussi mais comme cela l'intéressait moins que moi elle ne retenait pas tout le temps tout, mais je savais qu'elle faisait un effort pour pouvoir parler avec moi.<p>

Je retombai sur terre quand Law passa un morceau de coton imbibé d'alcool sur une fine coupure sur ma joue.

- Aie ! Dis-je en sursautant.  
>- C'est le prix de la gloire. Répondit simplement Law en me souriant sournoisement. Estimé vous heureuse de n'en sortir qu'avec des bleus et des blessures superficielle.<br>- C'est grâce à ton entrainement et aussi grâce au pouvoir d'Abby ! Dis-je souriante comme jamais.

Je m'attendais à ce que Abby me regarde et me souris, comme elle le fait d'habitude mais elle garda la tête basse et le regard dans le vide.  
>Law se déplaça alors face à Abby. Il lui attrapa le menton et lui fit lever la tête, lorsqu'Abby voulu réagir et reculer il lui ordonna d'un ton sec de ne pas bouger. Abby resta donc figer tandis que Law illuminait ses yeux d'une lampe. Il fit ensuite quelque autre test rapide avant de finalement déclarer.<p>

- Tu n'as rien de grave, juste une perte soudaine d'énergie. Tout ce qu'il te faut c'est du repos et quelque dose de vitamines pour quelque jour. Tu devrais également éviter d'user de ton pouvoir pendant un moment.  
>- Je ne risque pas de retenter l'expérience de tout à l'heure.<br>- Pourquoi c'était trop cool ! Dis-je surprise par sa déclaration.  
>- Cool mais dangereux…j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter, c'était comme un robinet ouvert à fond, l'énergie s'écoulait sans que je puisse plus l'arrêter. Si ce marine ne m'avait pas frappé à ce moment-là je…elle marqua un silence et baissa à nouveau la tête.<br>- C'est le principe de tout pouvoir. Dit soudain Law. Connaitre ses limites pour ensuite les dépasser sans prendre de risque.

Il leva les yeux pour échanger un bref regard avec Abby, puis il sortit après avoir ranger le matériel. Après quelques minutes de silence j'attrapai Abby par la main.

- Et si on allait voir Aro.

* * *

><p><strong>Encore merci pour vos review, vous avez été beaucoup à nous laisser un petit mot. penser à en laisser un autre à chaque fois, en échange j'vous ferais pleine de bisou et s'ils veulent les perso de cette fic.<strong>

**On se revoit au prochain chapitre...KISS!**


	11. Premier pas dans la piraterie

**Et oui, pour une fois un chapitre très vite arrivée. ****Disons seulement que j'était dans un bon jour alors apprécier. ^^**

**Une fois encore pour les fautes faudra faire avec. Et MERCI pour vos reviews, c'est toujours bon a prendre.**

**J'aurai également une petite chose à vous demander, mais on voit cela à la fin de ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Il n'y a pas d'endroit où l'on peut respirer plus librement que sur le pont d'un navire.'<em>**  
><strong>Elsa Triolet<strong>

**Chapitre 10 : Premier pas dans la piraterie.**

**POV Abby :**

On arriva dans le salon ou se trouvait Bepo et Aro…ainsi qu'un nombre conséquent d'homme appartenant à l'équipage.  
>Dès qu'il nous vit moi et Kana arrivé, Aro délaissa Bepo pour venir se poser sur mon épaule.<p>

- _Tu vas bien_ ? Me demanda le rapace.  
>- <em>Un peu fatigué, mais je vais bien.<em> Lui répondis-je par la pensée.  
>- <em>Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs, usée de la sorte de tes pouvoirs c'est…<br>__- Je sais !_ Le coupais-je.  
><em>- Enfin le principal c'est que toi et Kana alliez bien.<em>

Je souris timidement et gratifia Aro d'une caresse sous le bec pour le remercie de s'inquiéter autant pour nous.  
>Encore un peu fatigué et le corps un peu chancelant, je m'installai dans l'un des canapés qui occupait la pièce. Les conversations qui lors de notre entrée s'étaient faite moins bruyante voire inexistantes reprirent.<br>Kana était venue s'asseoir à côté de moi et ne me quittait pas du regard, comme s'il elle s'attendait à ce que d'une seconde à l'autre je disparaisse.

- Je vais bien. Lui dis-je. Inutile de me surveiller ainsi.  
>- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, on t'a retrouvé évanoui sur le sol très malade.<p>

Je me souvins qu'elle faisait référence à mon étrange maladie provoqué par un empoisonnement, _selon Trafalgar_.

- …Kana j'en suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'affoler.  
>- Tu m'as mentis ! Je sais que je ne suis pas très intelligente, mais je peux comprendre, tu sais. Je me suis vraiment fait du souci.<br>- Désolé…je te promets de ne plus le refaire. Dès que quelque chose ne va pas je t'en ferais part, c'est promis.  
>- Chouette ! dit-elle en m'enlaçant.<br>- Et puis tu es bien plus intelligente que tu ne le crois. Ceux qui disent le contraire ne sont que des idiots.

Elle ricana, reprenant son si fidèle sourire. Puis elle se mit à réfléchir quelque instant.

- Dis Abby ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Notre bateau est détruit et la marine doit surement nous cherché.

Il est clair qu'avec les derniers événements nous ne pouvions pas imaginer retrouver à une vie tranquille et paisible. Notre seule chance était de devenir pirate, ce que Kana rêvait de devenir. Un rêve plus qu'accessible en ce moment.  
>Mais à seulement deux membres dans un équipage, cela risquerais de jouer fort dans la balance. Ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est un bateau et des homme, <em>ou femmes<em>, prêts à nous suivre. Espérons que la prochaine île soit…

- Vous pourriez rester avec nous ! Dis une voix me coupant dans le fil de mes pensées.

Kana, Aro et moi on leva d'un même mouvement les yeux vers celui qui avait parlé. Si je ne me trompais pas il s'agissait de Shachi.  
>Comme aucun d'entre nous ne répondais, il se balança nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.<p>

- On en a parlé entre nous...et puis vous n'avez plus nulle part où aller et la marine vous considère comme des pirates...alors on s'est dit que vous pourriez rejoindre l'équipage, on est tous d'accord la dessus.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil rapide derrière lui vers une table ou étaient attabler d'autre membre de l'équipage, qui de toute évidence étaient tout ouïe de notre conversation. Mais ils oubliaient quelque chose…

- Et Trafalgar ?! Demandais-je.

Shachi dévia alors le regard, comme un enfant pris en faute. De toute évidence il n'en avait pas parlé à son capitaine. Il joua avec ses doigts encore plus nerveux qu'avant.

- Il est bien votre capitaine c'est à lui de décider d'une telle chose et non à vous, j'me trompe ?  
>- Non, mais…<br>- Que se passe-t-il ?! Intervint Law en entrant dans le salon.

Dès qu'il entra Shachi grinça des dents. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que le capitaine revienne si vite. Law attendait toujours des explications et à le voir il n'était pas patient. Shachi prenant son courage à deux mains se lança dans une explication.

- J'étais en train de demander à Kana et Abby ce qu'elles contaient faire plus tard et. Il marqua une pause pour déglutir. Je leur ai demandé si cela leur plairaient de rejoindre l'équipage.

Il avait dit la fin de sa phrase avec une telle vitesse qu'une mitraillette pourrait en rougir de jalousie. Mais Law semblait avoir parfaitement compris ce qu'il venait de dire, puisqu'il fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
>Il garda le silence pendant un moment, les yeux fixé sur le pauvre Shachi qui se sentait fondre à vue d'œil. Puis un sourire fendit son visage et ses yeux se posèrent tour à tour sur moi et Kana.<p>

- Excellente idée. Vous voilà membre de cet équipage. Il détourna les talons avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers Shachi. À l'avenir j'aimerais être le seul à décider de ce genre de chose.  
>- O-oui capitaine. répondit prestement Shachi en se faisant tout petit.<br>- Attendez une minute ! Dis-je alors qu'il allait sortir du salon. Nous n'avons jamais laissé croire que nous étions d'accord.  
>- …Il se retourna pour me faire face. Mais avez-vous vraiment le choix ?<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Vous venez de tous perdre et n'avez donc nulle part où aller. La marine est à votre recherche et vous considère déjà comme des hors la loi…alors quel autre choix avez-vous ?<br>- Mais tout cela est de votre faute, c'est à cause de vous que la marine nous poursuis ma sœur et moi. Sans vous rien de tout cela ne se serais passé.  
>- Mais vous oubliez également que sans moi vous seriez morte, miss Abby.<br>- Ne croyez pas être le nombril du monde Trafalgar ! Vous n'êtes pas le seul médecin du monde, il y en a bien d'autre et aussi compétent que vous l'êtes. Je…

L'air me manqua tout d'un coup et ma vue se brouilla légèrement, je me penchai en avant pris soudainement de vertige. Kana fut la première à venir vers moi et à me retenir. Elle me dit de m'asseoir pour me reposer, j'acquiesçai. Je croisai alors le regard de Law, qui lui paraissait bien suspicieux mais j'en fis cure et laissa Kana me conduire vers le canapé. On y resta un bon moment pendant lequel Kana me parlait de tout et de rien, _comme à son habitude_.  
>Lorsque l'heure du repas sonna, on suivit le mouvement vers le réfectoire ou déjà quelques hommes étaient installés. J'allais m'assoir en bout de table, mais Kana m'attrapa la main et me tira à l'opposée, là ou Shachi l'avais appelée. Elle s'installa près de lui et tapota la place à sa gauche. Soupirant je m'y installai avant de voir qui me faisait face.<br>Ses yeux gris aux reflets luisant plongèrent dans les miens bleu, mais contrairement à beaucoup d'autre qui détournait rapidement le regard, disant que je n'étais qu'une sorcière qui pouvais geler d'un simple regard, lui soutint ce contact…ce qui ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. Pour me narguer plus encore, il étira ses lèvres un en sourire en coin des plus provoquant.  
>Je rompis l'échange lorsque Kana me bouscula par inadvertance. Elle s'excusa d'un sourire avant de reprendre sa dégustation. Je fis de même en tachant d'oublier l'homme en face de moi.<p>

Une fois le repas fini un groupe d'homme demanda à Kana si elle voulait jouer à un jeu de carte, toujours partante pour jouer elle ne refusa pas. Elle m'entraîna alors avec elle et le groupe composer de Shachi, Penguin, Losc et Bepo vers le salon ou on s'attabla près à jouer.

- Tu joues aussi Abby ? me demanda Penguin.  
>- Non, merci. Je vais juste me contenter d'observer.<br>- Tu vas m'aider, hein grande sœur ? me demanda Kana souriante.  
>- C'est partie pour un poker d'enfer ! dit Shachi en se frottant les mains.<p>

La partie commença et les jeux se firent tendus, tantôt silencieux, tantôt bruyant à réveiller tout un quartier. Les parties s'enchaînaient.  
>Bien qu'elle soit proche de sa majorité, Kana gardait certaine caractéristique du à l'enfance, comme le fait qu'elle se désintéressait très vite de quelque chose si ce dernier ne captait pas son attention. Beaucoup de peluche, de jeu et même de petit copain étaient passé à la trappe suite à ce désintérêt…mais s'il est une chose à laquelle Kana ne se désintéressera pas c'est les jeux de hasard et plus encore s'il y a de l'argent en jeu.<br>Pour l'heure Kana n'avais pas gagné une seule manche et avais perdue beaucoup d'argent tout le contraire de Shachi qui lui par contre semblait aux anges, il ramassait plus d'argent qu'il ne pouvait en compter…_mais la roue allais tourner_.  
>Pour beaucoup Kana n'était qu'une jeune femme naïve et simplette, <em>ou je vous le traduis une idiote<em>. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas, Kana est ce qu'on pourrait appeler une petite maline, _une sacrée petite maline_. Elle est capable de renverser la tendance même dans les cas les plus désespérer.  
>Je savais que s'il elle n'avait pas gagné pour le moment c'était parce qu'elle se contentait de jauger ses adversaire, notant dans un coin de sa tête chaque tic nerveux, chaque mouvement effectuer afin d'y liée ce qu'elle appelle un code. Raison pour laquelle elle gagna cette manche ainsi que toutes les suivantes.<p>

- Ce n'est pas possible ! hurla Shachi en s'arrachant les cheveux.  
>- Cette fois mec j'crois qu'on a trouvé plus fort que toi. Dit Penguin en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.<br>- Mais comment à tu pu gagner 10 fois d'affiler alors que tu n'arrêtais pas de perdre, c'est insensé on ne peut pas progresser autant en si peu de temps !  
>- J'suis riche ! Rigola Kana en jouant avec les billets qu'elle ramassait sur la table.<br>- Difficile de lire le jeu de quelqu'un qui ne le connais pas lui-même. Dis-je.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Le poker se joue sur un système de bluff, non ?  
>- Oui et alors ?<br>- Comment peux-tu tenter de lire le jeu de quelqu'un si ce quelqu'un ne connaît pas lui-même son propre jeu ?! Shachi sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il devina ou je voulais en venir. Kana ne regarde jamais son propre jeu. Elle ne le regarde qu'une seule fois juste avant de faire sa mise afin d'éviter aux autres joueurs de deviner si son jeu est gagnant ou perdant.  
>- C'est impossible. Intervint Penguin. Comment peut-elle espérer gagner si elle ne connaît pas son jeu ?<br>- En bluffant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Law qui venait d'intervenir. Il était assis sur l'un des canapés un livre dans la main. Je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir entendu entré. Ses hommes en perdirent leur mâchoire, savoir qu'ils avaient été battue par une jeune femme tout fraîchement débarquer alors qu'eux avais des parties aux conteurs.

- Kana se concentre sur les joueurs plutôt que sur le jeu. Elle observe ses adversaires, notant dans une partie de son esprit chaque tic que vous pourriez avoir puis une fois assez de données elle applique ce qu'elle a enregistré.  
>- Tu parles d'elle comme si elle était un ordinateur qui gère des données ! me reprocha Shachi boudeur.<br>- Moi j'suis claqué ! Déclara Kana coupant la parole à tout le monde. Et si on allait dormir ?

Kana se mis alors à bailler longuement. Elle ramassa les billets qu'elle avait gagné puis me pris la main pour m'entraîner à sa suite vers le couloir à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir.

- Et ou aller vous dormir ? demanda Law toujours installer dans son canapé.  
>- Euh…s'arrêta Kana. Elle se tourna vers Law et lui offrit un sourire charmeur. Tu nous prête une chambre ?!<br>- Je n'ai pas de chambre à vous offrir. Répondit Law un sourire bien trop grand pour être innocent. Mais…je sais qu'il y a un lit de libre dans le dortoir 4.  
>- C'est vrai. Affirma Shachi. Il reste un lit qu'on n'utilise pas, mais il n'y en a qu'un.<br>- J'le partagerai avec Abby, on a déjà dormis ensemble plusieurs fois. Rigola Kana prête à repartir avant d'être de nouveau couper par Shachi.  
>- Le lit est très petit, c'est même le plus petits de tout un seul homme a du mal à tenir dedans convenablement alors deux…<br>- J'ai une idée ! Sautilla Kana. Elle pointa Law du doigt. Tu dors dans le dortoir 4 et Abby et moi on prend ton lit. Tu es le capitaine ton est lit est forcément plus grand que les autres, il y a donc de la place pour deux, non ?  
>- Exactement…mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, JE suis le capitaine, donc il est hors de question que je cède ma chambre à quiconque. Il marqua une pause pour sourire d'un air plus sadique. Mais étant donné que vous êtes des femmes, je ne vois aucun problème à la partager avec l'une d'entre vous.<br>- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous…  
>- Super, t'es génial Law ! cria Kana me coupant la parole…<em>encore<em>.  
>- Ta sœur n'a pas l'air de ton avis miss Abby. Puisque cela ne la dérange pas elle dormira avec moi et toi avec les hommes du dortoir 4.<p>

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, cherchant quelque chose à dire je foudroyai le capitaine des yeux. Il était tout bonnement inconcevable que je laisse Kana dormir avec lui, qui n'est autre qu'un homme pervers, prétentieux, arrogant, capricieux, lunatique et homme tout simplement.  
>Law dans sa grande perversité se pencha vers moi et posa un doigt sur mon menton pour me faire fermer la bouche et me chuchota à l'oreille.<p>

- Bien sur je peux tout à fait comprendre que vous préférer dormir avec moi, _miss Abby_.  
>- Espèce de…Très bien. Dis-je en croisant les bras.<p>

Pas que j'approuve ce choix, mais c'est que dans ma tête une petite ampoule venait de s'illuminer soudainement témoignant l'arrivée imminente d'une idée…_et quel idée_.  
>Law lui parut surpris de me voir abandonner si vite, mais si je voulais que mon idée fonctionne je ne devais pas être si enthousiaste. Je tachai donc de garder mon sérieux ou du moins ma mine colérique.<p>

- Bien sur j'impose une condition.  
>- Vous n'êtes pas en position pour me donner vos conditions, miss Abby.<br>- Aro restera avec vous cette nuit…je me refuse à laisser Kana seule avec vous.  
>- Très bien.<br>- _Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?_ demanda Aro sans parvenir à cacher son appréhension.  
>- <em>Oh que oui, je suis sûr<em>. Répondis-je un éclair de sadisme dans les yeux. _Par contre s'il tente quoi que ce soit préviens-moi de suite.  
><em>_- Comme tu veux._

Aro alla se poser sur l'épaule de Kana qui, après m'avoir serré dans ses bras en me souhaitant bonne nuit, s'engouffra dans le couloir. J'eu alors un sérieux doute qui m'envahit lorsqu'elle disparue et me mordilla nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Doute qui s'agrandit lorsque je vis le sourire en coin s'afficher une nouvelle fois sur le visage fin et démoniaque de Trafalgar qui disparut à son tour dans le couloir.

- Viens je vais te monter ou est le dortoir 4. Me dit Penguin en ouvrant la marche.

Je le suivis, mais l'envie de prendre la direction opposer et de retrouver Kana me pris violemment, mais je secouai la tête et respira un grand coup en suivant Penguin, répondant sommairement à ses questions.  
>On arriva enfin dans le dortoir, ou plutôt ce que j'appellerais foutoir au vue du réel bazar qui régnait ici. Shachi promis de faire du rangement le plus vite possible puis il me montra le lit que je devais occuper. Je m'y installai afin de tester la marchandise et je devais avouer qu'il était mieux que ce qu'il paraissait, le matelas était à la fois suffisamment ferme et en même temps bien moelleux, juste ce qu'il faut pour dormir comme un loir.<br>Allonger, le regard sur le plafond sombre. L'envie de voir la tête de Trafalgar le lendemain fit lentement germer un sourire sur mes lèvres, ce pauvre fou ne savais pas à quoi s'attendre.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai très tôt comme à mon habitude et tenta de trouver la cuisine. Je du tout de même m'y remettre à 5 ou 6 fois avant de trouver ce que je cherchais. Je m'installai à une table et un homme dans la trentaine que je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà vue, se présenta à moi.

- Un p'tit dej mam'selle ?!  
>- Un café au lait, merci.<p>

Je regardai celui qui devais être le cuisinier retourner derrière son plan de travail et fouiller dans divers tiroirs. L'homme était tout en rondeur, avec une silhouette assez imposante. Un ventre bien garni et d'une sphéricité impeccable sur lequel reposait une tête tout aussi ronde, des yeux grand presque immense lui donnant un air enfantin et un sourire en demi-lune avec quelque dents manquante à l'appel. À bien y regarder il avait l'air un bonhomme de neige mais bien réel.  
>Il revint vers moi tenant un petit plateau sur lequel reposait une tasse de café fumante une petite coupelle avec quelque morceau de sucre et une autre assiette dans laquelle reposait un croissant.<p>

- Et voilà pour vous, mam'selle. J'vous ais mis un croissant, il sort tout juste du four.  
>- Merci. Je pris le croissant et croqua une bouchée. Mmm…succulent.<p>

En vérité je taisais mes mots, ce croissant était plus qu'un réel délice. Je crois n'avoir jamais mangé de croissant aussi bon que celui-ci. Il était à la fois croustillant à l'extérieur et fondant à l'intérieur.  
>Je savourai ce délice de petit déjeuner et pris une gorgée de café, lorsque celui que j'attendais entra…enfin il fut précédée par une tornade de gaité qui se jeta sur la chaise près de moi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour ce chapitre...aller pleurer pas, je sais que vous voulez savoir quel était cette idée qu'a eu Abby mais ne vous en faite pas vous le saurez bien assez tôt. HIHIHIH!<strong>

**Sinon comme vous le savez Abby et Kana sont maintenant dans le collimateur de la marine et donc des avis de recherches leurs seront dédier.  
>Même si on leurs a déjà donner un surnom, ma sœur et moi on a trouver amusant de voir qu'elle surnom vous pourriez leurs donner. Alors o vos claviers, n'hésiter pas à nous faire plusieurs proposition on ne mord pas...<em>du moins pas souvent<em>.  
>Et qui sais, peut être que si vos proposition sont meilleur que ce qu'on a déjà on pourrais les utiliser. si vous êtes d'accord évidement. ^^<strong>

**Sur ces mots, je vous dit au prochain chapitre...KISS !**


End file.
